Broken Vow
by elenapotato2010
Summary: Just when they think everything is perfect, a real disaster comes in. Will Mai bear the pains of a broken vow? Will forgotten memories be remembered by a heart that already beats for someone else? Sequel to Marrying a Millionaire
1. Twist

Author's note: This is Marrying a Millionaire's sequel

**Author's note: This is Marrying a Millionaire's sequel. Those who haven't read that story, I advise you to read it first, but if you don't feel like it, it's no big deal. This sequel can actually stand on its own, and you can understand it even though you haven't read the part one. Anyway, without much further ado, this is the chapter one! I hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.

"Mai, where are you going?" Masako asked noticing her best friend busy fixing herself in front of the mirror.

"Out for Tokyo," she answered while combing her hair.

With that kind of reply, Masako instantly knew what she meant. "Isn't he out of town now?"

Mai smiled at her reflection, turned back to Masako and said, "Naru and I have a date tonight. We'll be meeting at Fleur de Lise. And guess what, Masako. When Naru called me yesterday, he sounded very excited to see me. I wonder if there's something he wants to tell me."

"Maybe he'll ask your hand for marriage," Masako told her nonchalantly.

"Really?! You think so?!"

"Baka! Don't get too excited. You'll just be depressed if it's not true," she slightly laughed at Mai before leaving her alone.

It had been almost a year when everything was back to normal. Like all people in a relationship, Mai and Naru had been dating and seeing each other. Naru moved back to Japan and transferred his business in the country. It wasn't as big as his father's yet, but as expected, it was very progressive. Everyone was amazed on how competitive Naru was in the industry considering how young he was. He still got the same egoistic attitude and was as handsome as he has ever been. Mai and Masako's flower shop was becoming famous as days passed. Because of their hard work, their business had been performing well. Everything was so perfect, but don't you think it's too good to be true?

**--ooo000ooo--**

"Welcome to Fleur de Lise!" the receptionist cheerfully greeted Mai. "Do you have any reservations, ma'am?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Taniyama Mai." The receptionist guided her to the reserved table and a waiter quickly came to take her order. The brunette checked the time and realized that she was a few minutes ahead of time. "One glass of mango shake please."

"That's all, ma'am?"

"Yeah, I'm still waiting for someone," with that, he left and processed her order. Mai gazed at the window where she could see the busy streets of Tokyo from above. Fleur de Lise is a bistro located in a tower together with other restaurants. From there, costumers could view the Mt. Fuji and the well-known Tokyo Tower while dinning in. It was famous for that; their menu was also the best. Mai and Naru often eat at Fleur de Lise that it had become their favorite. While staring outside sipping her shake, Mai recalled what Masako told her. '_Maybe he'll ask your hand for marriage…_' the line kept playing in her mind. _Masako should be right_, she thought. _Normally_, _Naru would never date me after his business trips, but this time it's different. I wonder if there's an urgent matter he wants to let me know. _Mai giggled as she thought of more. Her imagination was cut when her phone rang, and it was Naru calling her. "Naru, where are you already?" She was not irritated. Mai just wanted to know the narcissist's whereabouts.

"Mai, don't worry. I'm on my way. Knowing you, you probably have been waiting for hours there."

"No! Not really…" she denied. "I just came here…"

"Alright just wait for me," said Naru. He took out a velvetbox from his bag, opened it and saw the diamond he'll give Mai later. It was beautiful and brilliant. "I'm hanging up…"

"Wait! I just want to know why did you call me…" _What a stupid question to ask_, Mai cursed herself.

"I wanted to hear your voice…" Naru said softly and promptly ended the call.

Naru was obviously tired from the long trip. As much as he desired to lay down on bed and sleep, he preferred to see Mai. He bought this diamond ring from a jewelry shop when he was out of town. He didn't know the reasons, but his body seemed to have moved on tis own. Maybe it was about time for them to get married, have a family of their own and this time, they will love ach other forever and ever.

**--ooo000ooo--**

The sky suddenly got dark as a heavy rain warned to fall down. Naru drove his care with extra care, but unexpected things had to come and surprise people to make their lives more interesting. As the road got more slippery and the rain almost block the driver's sight, a blinking flash of light and noisy horning of a ten-wheeler truck let Naru meet his end.

**--ooo000ooo--**

In the restaurant, Mai was patiently waiting for Naru. As she was about to have another sip of her shake, the glass accidentally slipped through her hand and eventually broke into pieces.

"This feeling…" her hear beat went faster.

Author's note: I know this chapter is pretty short, but it all ends at that scene. Thank you for reading!


	2. Lost

Author's note: Hello to all my readers

**Author's note: Hello to all my readers! I am really sorry for not updating fast. You see a high school student's life is not that easy. Everyday I have to review my lessons, do my assignments and chase after my crush who doesn't know me at all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

Mai kept standing from her seat and glancing through the window to check if Naru had come. She had this weird feeling ever since the glass broke. It was like a bad omen for Mai. Worse is that she has been calling Naru's phone, but it wouldn't even ring. The more and more Mai thought of the previous accident, the more she felt nervous. What if something bad had happened to the narcissist? Speaking of the time, he was already late for thirty minutes as well. That was so unlike him. He was always on time in their dates.

Finally, Mai peculiar actions caught the manger's attention. "Ma'am, is there something wrong? Do you feel uncomfortable?"

"Oh!" Mai was a bit startled. She was so busy trying to know where Naru was that she didn't notice someone went near her. "I'm fine…"

"Please don't hesitate to tell us when you're not feeling well, ma'am. We'll be very glad to assist you," the manager said cheerfully.

"Arigato!" she said as the manager left her. Once again, Mai glanced at her watch. Thinking negatively wouldn't help her. _Perhaps, an emergency came up_ she thought helping herself to calm down and relax.

**--ooo000ooo--**

"Oh no! My wallet!!" a blonde girl shouted as she realized the money she has been saving was missing.

"What? You should probably just left it in the store…" her grandmother said while cooking for their dinner in the kitchen. "Go back and check if it is in the ramen store…"

"You're right, obaa-san! I'll go now!" she hurriedly went out from their house and head off to the ramen store where she was working. She rode on her bicycle to get to the store as soon as possible, but she little did know that her life was going to change from that point on. Her name was Arianne Yamada, a twenty one year old girl living a very simple life with her grandmother, Sachiko obaa-san in the province. "I hope I can get there before it closes." She was nearing the store when she noticed a figure lying on the ground. Curious to know what was it, she walked closer and she saw that it was a man. Injured and bleeding. "Oh my!" she rapidly put her bike down and check if the man was still alive. Good thing he was breathing, but unconscious. She dialed their phone number at home to ask help from her neighbors. "Obaa-san, I found someone who's very injured here," her voice was shaking because of fear. "I need help. The hospital is so far and it will take hours before I get there through my bike. We have to save his life, obaa-san."

"Arianne, relax… Where are you?"

"You can see me right away if you take the high way. I am near the bushes under the oak tree here. Obaa-san, please hurry…"

"I got it. We'll be there in no time." Sachiko knew where that place was and immediately called the villagers for help. After a few minutes, they have arrived. They took the man on a stretcher and drove going to the nearest doctor in their place. The best was to go to a hospital, but the man would have die even before they arrive.

"So you are the one who found him?" the doctor asked Arianne.

"Yes," she answered and nodded. "How is he?"

"His injuries were serious, but they're alright now. The bleeding has stopped," Arianne sighed in relief upon hearing those words. "But… I would still recommend you to bring him to the hospital. My clinic is not enough. When he wakes up, that'll be the time we know if he's indeed fine or not yet."

"Thanks, doc."

**--ooo000ooo--**

Masako woke up when she hear a small thud from their entrance door. "Mai?" she didn't expect Mai to come back home that late at night. "What happened? I thought you'd stay in Tokyo." Then, she noticed her beast friend crying.

"Naru… he didn't come. I waited 'til the restaurant close. I waited for him…"

"Have you called him?"

"I've been calling him for ages, but his phone wouldn't ring. This never happened before. What could have happened?" Mai was confused and Masako could only watch her.

"Ssshhh…. He would call you. I'm sure of that…" the raven haired girl comforted her as she wiped her tears off. "Come on, let's sleep."

**--ooo000ooo--**

As soon as the sun rose, Arianne cooked breakfast and went straight to the doctor'a clinic. She was eager to know if he had regain his conscious. "Good morining, doc? Has he woken up?"

"I'm afraid he's not. But all his vital stabilities are normal and that's great. If these continue, he will wake up soon," the doctor reported happily. "Anyway, I still have things to do so just look after him."

"Hai!" she replied and the physician left. Arianne asked for a day off from hes boss lying that her grandma was sick and luckily, her boss approved it. She was also able to retrieve her lost wallet. Someone found it and the boss kept it for her. "I'm really sorry, boss," she said to herself. "So what do I do while I wait for this man to wake up?" Then, her eyes weren't able to remove their sight from the man's face. He was so handsome like he was the best-looking guy Arianne has ever seen. "I didn't have a good picture of your face last night because it was almost covered with blood," she was amazed how the man looked so gorgeous. His eyelashes were long and his eyelids were folded twice. He had this soft and silk black hair and skin so white and flawless. Feeling not satisfied, Arianne drew closer to the man and their faces were just a few millimeters away. Suddenly, his eyes opened and caused Arianne to move back. _What beautiful eyes_, she told herself. "How are you?" she asked him finally escaping from day dreaming.

"Who are you?" the man said in such cool voice. "Where am I?"

"Well, it was a long story why you ended up here, but my name is Arianne Ya-" she was cut when the raven-haired man blurted out his next question.

"Who am I?"

"You…" Arianne got all mixed up. _He has amnesia?_ "Doc, the man has woken up! But he doesn't know who he is…" Mai went out of the room and called for the doctor.

"What happened, Arianne?" they met at the house's corridor.

"Doc, he doesn't know his name? What does that mean?"

"Ok. Calm down. Let me see him first." Upon reaching his room, the two found out all the furniture were scattered everywhere. The man was out of his control and was just banging things anywhere.

"Wait, stop it!" Arianne said. "I don't understand what's going on, but please calm down."

"Who am I? ! Who am I?!" the man kept shouting, desperate to know his name. "Who am I?" As soon as the man has stopped from throwing things up, the doctor injected her a tranquilizer and he fell asleep.

"Doc, he doesn't know his name? How was that?"

"Maybe he had banged his head severely in an accident which caused him amnesia. I didn't see this coming. It's rare for me encounter this kind of case. I suggest you take him to the hospital."

**--ooo000ooo--**

It has been two days, but Mai still got no news about Naru. Everyday, Mai will travel to Tokyo hoping Naru to come. A phone would make her relieved, but none came.

"Mai, are you alright? You can't face our costumers with such sad face. I think you should rest." Masako told her. Even if Mai wouldn't let her see, every night Masako could hear her crying in her room. Having no idea where you're your loved ones will definitely make you worried.

"No, I'm fine…" All of the sudden, the store's phone rang and Mai picked it up. "Hello, Fairly Land flower shop, may I help you?"

"Is Taniyama Mai there?" a manly voice was on the other line.

"Speaking. What can I do for you?"

"We are the police. Do you know a certain person called… Oliver Davis?"

"Yes! I'm his girlfriend? Where is he?" Mai asked. "How did you know this number?"

"We need to talk to you."

**--ooo000ooo--**

At the police station…

"These are the personal belongings we found at the victim's car…" the police handed it to Mai in a plastic bag. "We didn't find any body on the car when we arrived at the place where the accident happened."

"What do you mean?"

"The victim's car crashed with a ten-wheeler truck. We found the drivers of the truck, but we found no one inside the car. We just recovered some of his belongings. Please take a look at those if you really know the victim."

Mai opened the sealed plastic bag with her trembling hands. She took all the stuffs one by one. There was Naru's broken cellphone, wallet and a velvet box which contained a diamond ring. _So Masako was right after all, Naru was going to propose to me…_ "These are all his things…" she wanted to cry instantly and shout to the top of her voice, but Mai controlled herself while the policeman continue his statement.

"You can give us a picture of the victim and declare him missing in action. We have searched for him in places where the accident had happened, but we found none. Let's just hope them we can find his body…"

As these words entered Mai's ears, she barely didn't know how to live on.

Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next update will be a little late 'cause periodical exams in my school are coming. I have to study. Just drop some reviews. Thank you for reading.


	3. Friendship

Author's note: Finally, after how many weeks I can update my story now

**Author's note: Finally, after how many weeks I can update my story now! I was busy with all the studying I have to do for our exams. Not to mention, reading Stephanie Meyer's Breaking Dawn was also preventing me from writing this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

**--Arianne's POV--**

It has been a week since this handsome young man came into my life. He didn't remember anything, not even his own name. Following the doctor's advise, we brought him to the hospital. He had undergone several tests, but at the end of the day, the doctor said that he'll regain his memories sometime. When? They had no idea. We took him to our home and that was obaa-san's idea. I was totally opposing her at first, but it was too soon for me to realize how unfortunate this guy was! If I put myself into his shoes, it must be really hard for this man.

"There you are!" I said after looking for him all over the house. He was sitting on the wooden bench in the balcony, watching the setting sun. "It's beautiful, isn't it? But witnessing the sun rise from here is also lovely. You like this place?" and I walked near him.

He didn't say anything and remained silent much to my dismay. This guy wouldn't want to open his mouth and talk to us unless it was really necessary for him to. What an attitude!

I just thought that it would take years before he would answer me back so I stared speaking again. "You know I have a very good idea!" His face still didn't have any reaction. I doubt if this one was even listening to me or not. "I should give you a name…." I paused for a to think. "How about Adrian? How does it sound?"

"Adrian?" at last, he reacted!

"Yes! Instead of people calling you by out of this world names, I thought having a name for you would be a lot better. Don't you think?"

I saw him half-smiled. Guess, I was approaching him the right way this time. "Of all the names available in Earth, why call me Adrian? Don't you have any taste?"

What the?! He even had guts to complain! After all the caring I and obaa-san gave him, he would just insult me?! "Fine then! If you don't like it, think of another one because I'm not comfortable calling people by 'hey', 'you' or anything else."

He stood up and his face was serious. "Sorry, if I've made you upset for a while. I hope you and your obaa-san will understand me. No. You don't really have to understand me. Thank you as well for letting me stay. I appreciate it." I could feel that these words were coming deep from his heart. "However, I am stranger. A stranger. A person who doesn't know who he is. I tried desperately to remember, but nothing came. You know… the feeling when you don't even recognize yourself. I didn't want to accept what I was going through…"

"You don't have to force yourself…"I interrupted him. "Obaa-san and I will wait 'til all your memories come back. I will help you fin your family. You're not alone. We've already cam this far so why not go all the way?" I smiled a warm smile for him. "It's getting cold. Let's get inside, Adrian…." And that was how our friendship begun.

**--ooo000ooo--**

Our small town welcomed Adrian with open arms specially the girls. Just a few more days, a lot of girls had already gone crazy about him. Well, I was not that surprised already. With his handsome face, he might be a supermodel or a celebrity icon.

"Arianne, how is it doing?" my friend in the ramen house I work asked while we were cleaning the tables.

"Adrian? He's fine." I answered nonchalantly. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious. So you haven't fallen for him?" she said teasingly. "He's really handsome! He looks rich too! What if he's really a wealthy person? A lost son of a business magnate? Or a…"

"Yakuza? Or a married man with his wife and children waiting for him?" I heaved a sigh. " Stop that already. Your imaginations are running too wild!"

She acted liked she didn't hear me at all. "Married man? That's possible, but I don't think so. His gorgeous face only fits a bachelor."

"Whatever you say, Risa…" It was nonsense to hear words already.

"Hey! You haven't answered my question yet! Do you… like him?" She eyed me intriguingly like if I would say 'no', she would accuse me of lying.

"Are there reasons for me to like him?"

"Come on, Arianne! How old are you?! I don't even have a single boyfriend in your entire life! Don't you think this is kami-sama's way of letting you meet you soul mate?"

"Whatever…" I rolled my eyes and ignored her.

**--ooo000ooo--**

The clock was about to strike eleven in the evening when Adrian had arrived home. I didn't want to sleep first for I was waiting for him. "Adrian, where have you been?" I asked as he gently close the door behind him. "Good thing you still thought of going home." Then, I noticed him carrying a paper bag. "What's that?" I was pretty sure it came from the hundreds of girls admiring him.

"Sakura gave this," we headed to the kitchen and he placed the bag on the table. "She baked this cake." The cake, as much as I hated to praise it, looked undeniable delicious. It was chocolate with strawberries on top-- my favorite. I just stared at the cake and said nothing. "Hey, you alright?"

"Y-yeah. Anyway, I 'm off to bed now…"

"Eh? Isn't his your favorite? Don't you like to eat this with me?" he started to cut the cake-- a slice for each of us. Seeing this, I already knew Adrian was not waiting for my answer. I didn't waste any time, pulled the chair and sat to have a bite.

"So you're dating? With Sakura?"

"What do you think?" I saw him smirked. I swear.

"You know this is what I hate about you. You never answer my questions like this directly. In fact, I don't even think you're answering it."

"Hey, why are you angry?" There he went again, smirking at me.

"No, I'm not-" I turned around to him, but our face were suddenly just a few inches away. I could see all his face features clearly. Closely. I could almost hear his breathing. We continued to stare at each other for a few more seconds until I moved back. "I'm going to sleep now," I calmly declared. "Oyasumi." I walked to my room, my heart still beating so fast for reason I didn't know or rather prefer not to know. I looked at my reflection on the mirror. My face was all red. If things would continue to be like that, I am supposed to do?

**--Mai's POV--**

As I walked passed the familiar walls of the Davis Manor, the memories Naru and I had made slowly came back to my mind giving me this very painful ache in my heart. It was such a short time, but a lot of things had happened. My feet brought me to the roof top where I could feel the cool breeze of the coming autumn. From there, I could see the vast land surrounding the mansion. Before I could have noticed, tears were already flowing from my eyes.

"WHERE ARE YOU, NARU? WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted from the peek of my voice. "I'm waiting for you. Please come back to me…" I was no longer able to shout. Crying was somewhat stealing my voice. "Naru, where are you…"

I wished… I wished I would see Naru again.

I came home at about midnight. I was expecting Masako and Aunt to be fast asleep, but my best friend was waiting for me at the living room. "Masako, it's already late."

"I know. Mai…"

"Hai?"

"You go to Tokyo almost everyday? Don't you feel tired?" She said. Concerned.

"No. Not at all. I will look for Naru. I will always wait for him…"

"And just how long will you wait?" she asked with an unchanged tone. "Months? Years?"

"Forever, Masako. Forever…"

**Author's note: I still have more surprises and twists coming. Just wait and see. I don't know when but there would be another OC of mine. When will Naru remember about everything? Well, not yet decided. I still don't know. Thanks for reading. Please submit some reviews!**


	4. Acceptance

**Author's note: I would like to correct my mistake in the previous chapter. Breaking Dawn is written by Stephenie Meyer and not Stephanie Meyer. I'm so sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

The Davis manor was extraordinarily quiet and peaceful as they all mourned for loosing another family member. Close friends and relatives came to sympathize with the family. Several wore the traditional white mourning kimono while others were clad in their black casual attires. In the living room where the mourning was being held, everyone gathered. In front of the several rows of chairs was the picture of the one who passed away in black frame with a small black ribbon on top. Beside it were fruits offered for the dead and some incense laid on a wooden table.

"Ayako, good to see you again!" another close relative came. "I was surprised to hear the news! I hope you'll be fine…"

"Well, it's not that we have control over things all the time," she said.

"What happened?"

"Noll…" her eyes were sad. "he had a car accident, but we weren't able to find his body. After two months of searching, the police gave up and presumed Noll's already dead…" This was like the twentieth time Ayako would repeat the tragic story. Every time she would tell the story, the pain would always come back.

Mai didn't want to show herself to the visitors and preferred to help the servants prepare tea and biscuits in the kitchen. She knew she couldn't be able to control her emotions if she would ever see his picture there, the one they were grieving for. "Mai-sama, you don't need to be here. We'll take care of the rest," one of the maids said.

"O-ok," she nodded weakly. "Just call me if you need an extra pair of hands." Mai finally stepped out, but didn't throw any glance to the visitors nor his picture. She settled on a dimly lit corner of the living room, wishing no one would notice her. She failed though; her best friend saw her the moment she came in.

"Mai," the brunette as startled, yet remained silent. "Don't hide please. You're making it difficult for us and for yourself." She gave emphasize to the last to words. "I may not know how exactly you feel, but I'm sure it really hurts."

"Masako, don't force me please. I don't want to accept this!" tears were obviously about to fall from her eyes, but Mai managed to hold them back, Suddenly, Masako held her wrist and dragged her in front of his picture. Mai unsuccessfully resisted; they created some noise due to that, but not enough to make a fuss. "No!" the brunette closed her eyes. "Don't do this to me, Masako. You know I can't!"

"Yes. You can…" she brought Mai's hand to touch the frame. Her voice was gentle and it didn't seem forcing too. "Wherever Oliver-san is, I'm pretty sure he's at peace now. And he'd be unhappy, if the girl he truly loved would always cry because of him. Oliver-san didn't leave you at all, Mai. He's there in your heart…"

The brunette slowly tilted her head to face his picture. He was same as ever-beautiful and gorgeous. Looking at him, the pleasant and sweet memories they both had shared came back to Mai. She was smiling now, thankful that Masako had the patience to bring her back to reality. 'Arigato, Masako…"

"Baka!! You don't have to thank me. I just did what I'm supposed to do so. I don't want people to pity me for having a pathetic and helpless person as my best friend…" Mai just laughed as her reaction. _Well, that's Masako,_ she thought. "Ayako-san, ohayo gozaimasu!" Masako greeted upon seeing the lady walked towards them.

"Good morning too, Hara-san!" she smiled to her and turned to Mai. "I'm glas you're able to accept this now. At first, I also had a hard time to accept that my brother is no longer here anymore… but we all have to continue our lives…. I'm sure wherever Noll is, he wants us to keep living like the way we've always had."

"Sumimasen, nee-san," Mai bowed apologetically. "I was not being myself for a while ago."

"It's fine. There's no need for you to be sorry. Come with me and I shall introduce you to the guests."

"Hai," she agreed cheerfully and they welcomed the next batch of visitors while Masako watched them, satisfied for her friend.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

The little event went smoothly and was finished by three in the afternoon. After all the visitors have gone, Mai headed to the garden to relax a bit. She gazed at ever-fragrant flowers planted in the garden. Thanks to the mansion's caretaker, everything was still like before. There, still stood the fountain and the statue of an angel. Everything was well taken care off as if the mansion wasn't left empty for almost two years. Sad to say that no one would be living there from now on. It would be void forever…

"Mai…" a familiar voice called her from the back. "Can I talk to you for a while?"

Mai turned back to see it was Ayako holding Naru's picture. "Sure. What is it that nee-san would want to talk about?" she replied cheerfully. They sat on the wooden bench near the fountain and talked.

"You are now free to do whatever you want with this house. After all, it's yours. You don't have to keep it anymore. You can sell it if you want including all the furniture inside. This house holds a lot of sad memories that I don't want to remember anymore."

"Nee-san, do you think that's fine? This mansion is important to your family. Loosing it must be hard…" Mai glanced at his picture that was resting in Ayako's lap.

"It's ok," she smiled. "and I am giving you this." The red haired woman handed Mai the picture. "I know Noll will be happy if that picture will be yours." She paused for a minute and continued, "Just the day the accident happened, he told me that he wanted to marry you again that's why he was in a hurry to go back to Tokyo. I still remember how excited his voice was over the phone and how happy I would be if you two were together again… And who knew that was coming?"

"So Naru was really going to propose to me…" the glass of the picture frame suddenly had little droplets of water coming form Mai's eyes.

"C-Cry as long as you want, Mai… Cry it all out… Ju…just be sure this will the last time you shed tears for my brother, g-get it?" Ayako cried a little. She already accepted the fact wholeheartedly. Comforting and accompanying Mai were all she could do for her grieving heart.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

-----Adrian's POV-----

During my stay in Arianne's house, I tried my best to help them financially. I had a hard time to find a job that would soothe me. After all, who would hire a person who didn't even know his true identity? Arianne told me that I didn't have to get a job, that she could manage it all by herself. Of course, that was fairly stupid of her! I couldn't be so dependent on her. So in the end, after all the begging we've done, I was accepted as the delivery boy in the small ramen house Arianne was working at. With our jobs, we were able to make both ends meet everyday.

It was late already and I was about to go to bed when I saw Arianne still standing at the balcony. She just wore her usual pajamas and I quickly looked for a jacket to give her. The night was too cold for someone to be outside. "It's cold out here…" I said as I hand her the jacked I've found. "Wear that."

"Thanks," she replied, wrapping the jacket on her shoulders. "It's late. Why are you still awake?"

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask that?" I was curious what she was looking at in the night sky.

"There are so many stars up in the sky tonight. Don't you think so?"

I looked up and she was right. Normally, you could only see a few stars every night in this area. But tonight was an exception. "You like looking at these stars?" I stared at Arianne's pale face. She let down her long beautiful bronze hair which she rarely did. Her pair of crystal green eyes watched the stars with enthusiasm.

"Yes. Do you know that stars live for millions of years?"

"Of course, I do! You honestly thought I would forget it?!"

She laughed at me and that was ridiculous. "Maybe that question was too trivial… But do you know the similarity between true love and stars?"

_The similarity between true love and stars…_ I got this peculiar feeling all of a sudden. A feeling of familiarity to it… I just froze and didn't answer.

"Like that stars, true love is enormous, dazzling, warm and lasts for millions of years," she answered her own question.

"You're wrong," I didn't know how I came with such opinion. It was as if I was bound to say it that way…

"What do you mean?"

"_True love_ _lasts forever not like stars_," I corrected and smiled at her.

**Author's note: Sorry guys for the super long wait! Thank you for reading and I hope you look forward to the next chapter…**


	5. Arianne

**Author's note: Hi guys! As much as I really want to update as soon as I can, I can't because being a high school student is not that easy. Anyways, this story still has its long way to go… Thank you to all the reviews I have been receiving and also for supporting me! Arigato!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

I was suddenly sandwiched between the wall and Adrian. His arms were beside mine, supporting himself against the wall. Knowing our faces were just a few inches away, I found it difficult to breath and soon, it became labored. My heart was pounding fast as if it wanted to get out from my chest. Our eyes stared at each other for a very long minute. I totally forgot what we should actually do. We were supposed to set up the Christmas tree and decorate the living room when he tripped over and that was how we ended up like this. Adrian was slowly lowering his head towards mine; my eyes closed involuntarily. _Is this what I'm really feeling for him? Love? _I waited for a while, but I felt nothing touched my lips after a couple of seconds so I just opened my eyes again.

"Adrian?" I looked straight to his eyes, questioning.

"I'm sorry," was his reply and moved away form me. "I'm going out for a while."

"Wait," I murmured enough for him to hear. "I want to tell you something…" He didn't respond so I continued. "I don't know if this is the right time to say things like this or should I even say this to you. I am not sure if this is for real 'cause I never had this kind of feeling before. I… I gathered all my courage to say this so please listen. I don't know who you are or what you are before and I don't care. Adrian, I… love you! And… I want to be with you forever…" I was surprised that I finally spit my emotions out.

Arianne, you don't know what you're saying. You just got carried away. Let's forget what happened earlier, ok?"

"Y-yeah. Maybe you're right," I obviously fakes my smile. I was never good in acting. "Forget about it…" I rushed out of the house before my tears would come down. I ran swiftly to the beach nearby. This was where I usually go every time I feel bad.

"Adrian, BAKA!" I shouted to the sea as loud as I could. "BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" I yelled to my heart's content. "Adrian, baka…"

I stayed at the beach until the sun was about to set. Forgetting to bring my jacket, I shivered as I walked home. I wasn't sure how much time I would take to finally reach the house with this slow walking pace of mine. I could barely take a step. "Arianne…" I heard someone call my name not from afar. "Arianne, where are you?" the voice was getting closer to me. "A-a-adrian!" I was surprised to know he was looking for me. Ironically, his worried face made me happy. "I'm here…"

Adrian ran towards me and gave my jacket. I felt more comfortable wearing it. "Arigato…"

"Going outside without bringing your jacket with you?! You'll catch a cold, stupid," he said nonchalantly. "Let's get back. I've already wasted so much time looking for you."

"Wasted your time? I didn't even ask you to look for me in the first place!" I retorted.

"Can you still walk?" he asked ignoring what I've said. "If you can't, I'll sacrifice and carry you."

"No, thanks! Fortunately, I can walk by myself."

"Fine. You said it. Show me."

Fighting the coldness, I used all my strength to move my leg for a single step. "Y-y-you c-a-a-n g-go ahead…"

"You're stubborn as ever," he signed and lifted me.

Adrian's back was warm and comfortable. We remained silent while walking 'til I broke it. "Ne, Adrian. Do you think your memories will come back anytime soon? Are you that eager to know who you truly are? I realize this is a weird question, but of course…"

"The sooner the better. I can't stay forever with you. After all, I'm a stranger," his face was lonely. I could feel his agony just by looking at him.

"No, you're not!" I objected. "You're part of the family now. You can live with us as long as you want," I knew I was talking like a child and my thoughts were nonsense, but those words were all from my heart. "I'm so glad to have met you…" I softly uttered as I tightened my hold onto him and fell asleep.

----- End of POV -----

Adrian carefully lay sleeping Arianne on her bed. He sat beside her bed and ran his fingers through her golden hair. "Our meeting is something I don't know if I'm to be glad of or not. Each day, my desire to be with you forever deepens. And that's not good. Soon, I won't be able to control this feeling anymore. And for that, I have to keep my distance form you or maybe, leave you for good…" he kissed her forehead lightly and exited her room.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

_The guy smirked and bent down telling the girl he'll carry her on his back. "Wanna ride?"_

_She agreed. The brunette felt the raven-haired man's warm back as they walk along the shore; their faces were very near to each other like their hearts. He could see her mouth opening, but not a voice could be heard._

"_Yes?"_

_The girl was saying something. Something that couldn't reach his ears even though they were near to each other._

"_Really?" _

_She nodded weakly. But it was all the same, he couldn't hear her voice. What she was saying._

"_May I know what are the other things you're thankful of?"_

_She silently answered; they witnessed the setting sun._

Sweating, Adrian woke up from his dream. He felt so scared to hear not a single word form the girl. He couldn't even see her face. Who could she be? He stared at himself on the mirror. Puzzled and confused. Was that one of his memories? Unable to go back to sleep, Adrian just went down to the kitchen. He glanced at the clock and it was already one in the morning. Then, he was surprised to see Sachiko in the kitchen as well. "Obaa-san, you're still awake?"

"I just went down to drink some water. How about you? You look so troubled? Anything I can help you with?" she asked.

At first, Adrian hesitated to open up, but the old lady's smile was very uplifting. "I just had this peculiar dream… There was this guy who was talking to a girl. I could hear what the guy was saying. The girl was talking, but she had no voice. I couldn't see her face as well. It felt so familiar to me, yet…"

"Don't force yourself too much," she advised him. "You will realize what that dream is all about at the right time," she offered him a glass of water and they sat down. "Adrian…"

"Yes?"

"These passed few days, you look so awkward. Do you have nay problems? This old lady might help you? Is it about Arianne?"

Adrian was shocked because Sachiko guessed it right. "Yes, it's about her? She's…" He couldn't find the right word to say. What just exactly she is doing to him.

"Every time I see you two together, I feel so happy. If Arianne is bugging you or something, it's just because she can see herself in you."

"What do you mean?"

"Arianne is not my granddaughter by blood. My son and his wife accidentally found her by the road. It was raining hard and Arianne was so sick. They brought her to this home, took care of her and raised her like their own child. Since they didn't have any child, they truly loved Arianne so much."

"Where are Arianne's parents now? I mean your son and his wife?"

"They've passed away five years ago. When Arianne was fifteen, they told her the truth. Arianne demanded to know her real parents, but they couldn't answer her for the fact that they themselves didn't know her real family. Poor child. She became a rebel and ran away from home. For a year, my son and his wife searched for Arianne. Worried to death on what could have happened to her. They eventually found her safe. Good thing someone took her to an orphanage. When they were about to go back home, the train they were riding exploded. There was a terrorist attack. Many died and two of them were my son and his wife. Arianne was one of the few to have survived."

"So that's why she can see herself in me?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Up until now, Arianne still doesn't know who she is or where she comes from. But Arianne will always be Arianne, my granddaughter."

**Author's note: This chapter is supposed to be long, but I decided to cut it. Hehehe Sorry for the super late updates, I'm really really busy. There a lot asking why Naru's name is Adrian. Well, that's because I just like that name! Hahaha Thank you for reading and Merry Christmas!**


	6. Unlikely encounter

**Author's note: Hello, guys! Many of you want Naru to end up with Mai, right? Basically, they will, but I'm starting to think of another ending. I'm not really that sure. ****XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ghost Hunt.**

_____________________________________________________________________

After I woke up, I quickly went downstairs to eat breakfast. I was surprised to see only Adrian in the kitchen. "Where's obaa-chan?"

"She went to the market," he said preparing our breakfast. "This is nothing compared to obaa-san, but I followed everything in the cook book."

"Adrian, you got to be kidding," I said amazed. "They look delicious!"

"I know they are. Now, eat up." We sat and started to eat.

I first tasted the crab omelets. "Oishi!!! You must really know how to cook, Adrian!"

"You think so, I might be a chef," he guessed. "Recently, I've been trying things out."

"Like what?" I asked between chews. This should be better after what happened yesterday. I thought he would somewhat avoid me.

"I found out that I can actually play the piano, that I can read some business reports and I can somewhat drive a car…"

"No way! You can do those things?!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"Those aren't any help. Even though my body remembers doing them, I can't recall anyone from my life. I still don't have any idea about myself."

"You really want to have your memories back soon…" I tried to hide my sad face.

"Later, I'm going to show you something," he said changing the subject.

"What? Where?" I asked excitedly. "When did you see that something?"

"It's a surprise and there's no way I'm gonna spoil you. I can say you're eager to see it. We can go there before the sun sets," he smiled.

"Adrian! You know I'm not good with surprises. Tell me. At least give me some clue," I insisted. ":Please…"

"Ok," my face enlightened. "I'm sure you'll like it." Then, he left the kitchen.

**----------End of POV ----------**

RRRIIINNNGGG!!!! The guy rose up to answer his phone. He first glanced at the clock. "Crap! It's this late already," he said to himself with not that loud tone, but enough to wake the girl beside him.

"What?" she asked covering her naked body with the blanket.

"The president is calling so keep quiet," he flipped his phone open. "Good morning, ojii-san," his voice sounded sleepy. "I'm on my way to the office."

"Moron! You think you can fool me. You slept with some cheap girl again, huh? You never learn your lessons, Seto," his grandfather angrily shouted. "This is why I am never confident to pass the company down to you."

"Hai… Hai… That's why I'm looking for my long lost sister, right?" Seto threw a few bills of thousands at the girl and beckoned her to dress up and get going.

"You better do your job right. Find her as soon as possible," he commanded Seto.

"Hai! Anyway, I'm busy. Bye now," and they both hung up.

"What a pain in the butt," he uttered then, he called one of the detectives he hired. "Any improvements?"

"My sincerest apologies, Seto-sama. I haven't found anything, but I'm doing my best."

"Ok. Hurry up. The president's patience is running out."

"Yes, sir," and Seto ended the call.

**----------Arianne's POV ----------**

I felt his familiar hands cup over my eyes. "You need to take your shoes off," he whispered to me. I nodded accordingly and let him remove my sandals. As I walked barefooted toward his surprise, tiny buds tickled my feet. Next was a long stem of a plant. And another. And another.

"Where are we?"

"Just be a little more patient," he said. After a few more steps, he finally removed his touch from my face. "Open your eyes now…"

I let my eyes adjust to the light after opening them. A few seconds passed, I now saw what was Adrian's surprise. "Wow," I breathed into the cold wind that kissed my cheeks. An endless field of flowers stretched out the horizon. Taking a deep breath, I inhaled the scents around me. Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. "How did you find this place?"

"Yesterday. When I was looking for you."

"I've never been to this place. Thank you for bringing me here…" I hugged Adrian tightly.

"I'm happy that you like this place," he murmured to my ear.

"So much…" I added before releasing him from my embrace. I gazed at the scenery and it didn't fail to amaze me once again. Then, I felt Adrian hold my hand. I turned back and asked him, "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing," he smiled to me. "Let's walk around… like this." I nodded in agreement and we started to wander around the place.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

"Mai, take care of yourself," Masako asked after checking the papers to be needed for the expansion of their business. "Finally, we found some investors."

"This is all because of our hard work, Masako. If we have a branch in Tokyo, our shop will become more famous and our sales will surely increase!"

"Don't get that excited. It's too early to count our fortunes. Expanding our business means more work and more responsibilities. Do your best for today's meeting. I'm counting on you," the raved haired girl firmly said.

"Wish me luck," Mai smiled. "I got to go, now. Sayonara…" and Mai left the house. As she rode the train, Mai was unable to forget the time she and Naru spent together. Those memories would always make her shed painful tears. After a few hours of travel, the brunette arrived Tokyo just right in time. She breathed deeply to somewhat release her tension. It was her first time attending formal meetings or any business transactions with other people because their business used to be ran by just the two of them. "Relax, Mai. Relax…" she told herself. While she was walking out the train station to call a taxi, a banana peel caused her feet to slip on the slippery floor and she eventually fell down. "OUCH!!!" she cried. Before she noticed it, the files she was carrying were already scattered on the floor. "Oh no!"

"May I help you?" Mai heard a man's voice so she looked up to see her savior's face. He was unbelievably handsome and gorgeous.

"Sure. Thank you…" After all the papers were gathered, the two finally had time to talk. "Thank you again!"

"It's nothing. By the way, I'm Seto. Seto Kannagi," he didn't stretched his hand out, instead he showed Mai a very carefree smile.

"My name is Taniyama Mai. Nice to meet you," she bowed respectfully.

"No need to be formal. May I treat Taniyama-san to a nearby coffee shop?"

"That's great, but…" she glanced at her watch. "I still have a meeting to attend to."

"Oh. I'm looking forward to our next meeting again, Taniyama-san."

Thus, this was an unlikely meeting.

___________________________________________________________________________

**Author's note: I know this chapter kinda sucks. Sorry. I promise to do better in the next chapter. There will be more revelations and twists so you better stay tuned! Please submit some reviews. Thank you for reading and Happy New Year, minna-chan! **


	7. Seperate lives

**Author's note: I know my updates are really late. Please forgive me! I am so busy with my school. Hahaha But I still do my best to write a new chapter for all those who are supporting me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

________________________________________________________________________

Mai couldn't help to be emotional as she entered the Davis manor. With little tears flowing from her eyes, she climbed upstairs and went into her room. She opened the window for some fresh air and inhaled the familiar scent of their enormous backyard. It felt refreshing like that in the in the province. From now on, she would be staying in Tokyo for their business.

She sat comfortably on the bed and went over the contract she and the new investor had signed. Her lips curved into a smile, realizing their effort for all these years weren't put in vain. Her small celebration was disturbed by the door bell. Mai hurriedly went down to open the door. "Oh, you're the care taker…"

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded. "These are the keys. Just call me if you need something." He handed them to her and walked away.

"This mansion sure has lots of rooms," the brunette exclaimed. She was not that used to living in such big house anymore. Mai considered renting an apartment, but rental fees now a day are very high. Even though her income is getting bigger, city life is harder and tougher. Besides, Mai personally wanted to look after the mansion her late husband's family left in her care. As soon as she was finished unpacking her luggage, Mai stood in front of his altar. She got some incense, lighted them, knelt down and prayed. Mai, for the second time cried and wished his happiness wherever he is. "The flower shop already has its second branch in Tokyo and I am the manager so I'll be staying here for the time being. This is more than what I've dreamed of… If only you were here, Naru…" Remembering the narcissist would always wanted to see her happy, she wiped her tears with a handkerchief and smiled cheerfully at his picture.

**----------ooo000ooo---------**

Seto went out his car and walked towards his condo with a youthful lady clinging on his left arm when they saw a beautiful girl standing before his door. She looked like a model, standing taller than average; her short denim skirt and purple tank top revealed her long slender limbs. Her long wavy, emerald green eyes, long eye lashes and very fair skin made her beauty seem more like of a goddess.

"What are you doing here?" Seto asked, still surprised to see her back. She didn't reply and just eyed the other lady furiously.

Scared, she said, "Gomenasai!" and ran away.

"Hey! You don't know how much I paid to take that girl home and you just scared her away."

"Onii-san, you haven't changed at all! You still enjoy the company of cabaret girls?! Seriously, you-" Seto cut her sentence.

"Are you my mother or what? I'm you 'onii-san' so have some respect to me," he complained. "By the way, you're back. What brings you here in place? Does the president know you've come back to Japan? You better hurry home, Setsuna." He opened the door and they went in. She quickly sat on his sofa while Seto got some drinks for them. "You haven't answered my questions…"

"I know," she pouted, a sign for his brother that she was getting bored and irritated. "I don't want to stay in France anymore. I have no one there to talk to!"

"You didn't make any friends?"

"Yes, but still…" she walked towards Seto and hugged him. "I miss you so much! You seldom call me, you know. I was lonely there."

"That's why I told you I am very busy… Besides, I'm also working hard to find Sayaka."

The moment Seto mentioned his long lost younger sister, Setsuna trembled in anger. "You're looking for that girl?! You're looking for a murderer?! Onii-san…"

"Hey! She's your sister so call her properly. It has been years and you still think that way." He knew how Setsuna came to hate her own sister and nobody could blame her for that.

"My sister? I don't have any sibling besides you. She's nobody but a murderer. That Sayaka took my father and mother away from me! That Sayaka killed our parents! Because of her, okaa-san and otto-san never had time for me!" Seto embraced her tightly to make her calm down. Setsuna would always act like this every time she hears the name, Sayaka as if she could never forgive her.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

"WHAT'S WRONG IF I AM GOING OUT WITH YAMATO?!" Arianne heatedly shouted at Adrian. "You're not my father or my boyfriend to tell what's good and what's bad for me!"

"You've just met that guy a week ago and now, you're dating him! You don't know him that much!" he beckoned her to look at the clock. "11pm… Is that the right time for you to go home? Your grandmother is so worried about you."

"That's why I called and said I'm coming home late, right? I don't wanna fight with you anymore. Let's go to sleep…" she realized their fight wasn't going anywhere. Arianne knew that he was only caring for her and she liked that. But if she wouldn't try to focus her attention with the other guys, Arianne would just fall in love with Adrian even more.

"Are you serious with him?"

"What if I am? What will you do?"

"As if I can stop you…"

"I'm glad you know that," she turned her back to him and headed to her room. _Idiot! You can stop me, only if you really want to… _

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

The next morning, Arianne and Adrian didn't talk nor mind each other so there was the whole eerie atmosphere in the house. Sachiko wanted to end up this unnecessary fight between them, but it was best for her not to interfere. _Those kids have to understand their own feelings by themselves_, she thought. _I hope it wouldn't take long. _The old woman comfortably sat on her rocking chair and took a nap.

"Obaa-san, snacks are ready!" Arianne blissfully called her, but there was no reply. "Weird…" she said to herself so she climbed upstairs to check on her. Arianne saw Sachiko, eyes closed. "Obaa-san, are you still sleepy?"

"Obaa-san…" she leaned down to feel her breath. "Obaa-san is not breathing…." Her heart beat faster. Panicking, she cried for help. "Adrian! Adrian!"

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

The two could only wait for the doctor to go out and explain Sachiko's condition. Arianne was nervous to death as well as Adrian. "Arianne, you can go back home and rest. You look pale."

"I'm fine. I want to know how obaa-san is as soon as possible so I don't want to leave…" Then, the doctor came out of the emergency room. "How is she?"

"You don't have to worry anymore. Your obaa-san is doing well already. She just suffered from a very mild stroke. Within a few days, she'll be as healthy as she was. Please excuse me. I have other patience to attend to," and the doctor walked away.

Arianne cried tears of joy after hearing the good news. She honestly didn't know what to do if Sachiko was to die that very moment. "Adrian, obaa-san's alright. I thought she would leave me already…"

He hugged her for comfort and said, "Nobody will leave you, Arianne. I'm always by your side. Remember that…" Adrian leaned and locked her lips for a fervent kiss. Surprised at first, she wasn't able to move, but after a while, she kissed him back with the same passion.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

"Obaa-san, are you awake?" She asked seeing the old lady go back to her consciousness.

"Arianne, is that you?" her coarse voice asked.

"Hai! Obaa-san, what do you feel? Is there anything you want to eat?"

"I feel great. Sorry to worry you, Arianne."

"You don't have to say that. It's my job to take care of you."

"Thank you," she smiled at her. "By the way, where's Adrian?" Arianne flushed upon hearing his name as she recalled the scene of them sharing a very passionate kiss.

"H-he's at the roof top…"

"Can you call him for me? I want to thank Adrian."

"Sure…" and she went up to where he was. It was pretty cold at roof top with the wind blowing a little hard. "Adrian…" she called him. "Obaa-san is awake. She's looking for you."

"That's nice to hear."

"Ummm… Adrian, I want to talk with you… about what happened a while ago," she felt shy to start the topic. "What does that mean?"

Adrian looked directly into her green eyes. "Arianne, I love you…"

"What?" his words made her speechless.

"Do you love me?"

_Such a straight forward question,_ she thought, but… "Yes. I love you too…" Then, he pulled her for another passionate kiss.

________________________________________________________________________

**Author's note: This is why I took so long to write this chapter. I didn't know how to make Adrian and Arianne confess their feelings to each other. As for Setsuna and Seto, there are a lot more to tell about them. Thank you for reading. Please submit some reviews.**


	8. Found

**Author's note: I am really thankful to all those who are still supporting me even though I have super late updates. Now that our school year has ended, I will have more time to update this story. I'm really sorry to keep you guys waiting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt**.

________________________________________________________________________

The news spread like wild fire in their village. Most of them were surprised to suddenly see Adrian and Arianne holding hands while walking back home from work, but they were also happy for the both of them. It wasn't as if those two weren't likely to fall for each other. _Arianne is so lucky_, the village girls would always think whenever she passed by them in streets.

"You're still up," Adrian said as he saw Arianne, sitting on the sofa and leafing through the pages of an old photo album.

"Come here. I'll show you how cute I was when I was still a child," she bragged him her baby pictures and let him see how her parents looked like. "These are my parents. I think I was only ten here," she said. Her parents and Arianne didn't have any single hint of similarities between them. Her mother and father had black hair and eyes, the typical look of Japanese, while hers were golden and green. "I don't look like them, do I? When I was in school, my classmates would always tease me for being so different from my parents…"

"Do you want to see your real parents?" he asked, knowing how it feels when you don't know anything about yourself.

"Yes, but I only have a very little chance of finding them. We have totally no clue about them. Who they are or even what do they look like," she cried as he offered her his shoulders.

**---------- Mai's POV ---------**

"Instead of worrying about me, you should be celebrating. The sales of our flower shop are continuously increasing," I cheerfully said as I beckoned my assistant that she may now deliver the ordered flowers and smiled at her.

"I know that already. It's just that I want to make sure if you're doing fine. Your health is far more important than money," Masako reprimanded me. "Alright, I'm hanging up. Bye," and she ended the call. _It has been six long months and I think all of my hard work is paying off. The small business Masako and I once started is, little by little, growing. I am lucky that fate is really in favor of me. I then sighed and returned to work._

As I walked towards the display rack, I noticed a bouquet of flowers lying down on the floor. Then, the door opened and my assistant was back. "Yuki-chan, you have forgotten to deliver this."

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I'll deliver it right now."

"It's okay. I'll be the one to deliver this since I have packages to pick up along the way," I said, walked out of the shop and drove my car. These past few months made me improve; I can now drive.

After I was few blocks away and just when the stoplight was green, the vehicle on my right suddenly attempted to turn left causing me to damage its left front door. Subsequently, the driver angrily stepped out and knocked hard on my window. "Come out her!!!" he yelled as I did what he told me. _What will I do?_ "Look what you've done!"

"I'm really sorry, sir! I'll just pay you…" I, wanting not to cause any further commotion on the street, bowed apologetically to him.

"Pay me?! You think that's enough?! I should call the police. A reckless driver like you should be put to jail!" his voice became even louder, catching more of the public's attention.

"Reckless driver?" a man came out from his red convertible behind my car. "Are you perhaps pertaining to yourself?" I turned around and saw a familiar face. _I think I've seen him somewhere_. "I saw what exactly happened."

"You… Are you Kannagi-san?" I asked softly.

"Nice to see you again, Taniyama-san," he smiled warmly at me and then glared furiously at the other driver. "You tried to turn left despite knowing that you're on the wrong lane and now you're trying to scare this young lady over when in fact, you're the one who's at fault."

"Mind your own business young man," he tried to threaten Seto with his fierce voice.

"I am merely a concerned citizen," he took out his cell phone from his coat and pretended to dial a number. "The police are on their way."

Realizing his mistake, the man said, "I'll let you pass, miss…" and he sped his car away.

"Thank you so much! You helped me again," I exclaimed and glanced at my watch. "I love to repay your kindness. But, I still have to deliver the flowers to its owner as soon as possible. Please forgive me!"

He chuckled a little and uttered, "You don't have to say sorry that much. Well, I also have to go now. I hope we can see each other again."

"Me too," and we both parted ways. _Kannagi-san, he's a very kind man._

**----------End of POV---------**

Sachiko found the two love birds cooking breakfast together in the kitchen. They were having fun preparing the food. "My, my, I wonder if ants would soon attack the both of you," she said followed by a soft chuckle.

Arianne flushed in embarrassment, "Obaa-san! It's not like that! Adrian, say something!" He hid his face behind his bangs and with a smirk, walked out of the kitchen. "Adrian!"

"Come on, Arianne. You don't have to be shy with me around. I feel like I'm getting younger with you two around. You seem newlyweds," she giggled again.

"Obaa-san!"

"Anyhow, I'm going to the city this afternoon. I have some documents to attend to so you and Adrian look after the house until I come back." She nodded in agreement and Sachiko went out of the kitchen.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

Seto entered his huge office and found the detective he had hired to look for her sister. He quickly sat on his chair and beckoned him to sit as well. "What brings you here?"

"Director, I have good news for you. I've found Sayaka," he replied.

"Where is she now?" he asked calmly.

"Surprisingly, she lives in Fukushima Prefecture. You've been looking for her everywhere, but who would have thought she's only in Japan," the detective found the thought a little funny and lightly laughed.

"Book me a flight to Fukushima right away, Yagami. I want to see my sister as soon as possible," he instructed his assistant who stood beside him the whole time. Yagami quickly excused himself and stormed out of the room to do the task while the two continued their conversation. "Tell me more about her."

"I still don't know the whole story, but it appears that the kidnappers, before they got caught, left Sayaka along the road. A couple found Sayaka and raised her like their own child. Unfortunately, the couple died and she now lives with her grandmother. People call Sayaka by the name her adoptive family gave her. . . Arianne."

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

Seto couldn't help but to be so much excited to see her long lost sister. Wanting to surprise them, he didn't yet inform the great news to his grandfather nor Setsuna, whom he hoped to have a change of heart after meeting Sayaka for the very first time. After a couple of minutes waiting, Seto together with the detective and his assistant finally stepped foot on Fukushima.

"Let me lead you to her house," the detective enthusiastically said as they rode in the car.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

Arianne and Adrian were quietly watering the plants in their small garden while Sachiko was away. Unable to tolerate anymore silence, she shifted the hose to Adrian, soaking him wet and she vigorously laughed at him. "Look at yourself! You look like a little boy who is about to cry because someone bullies him. Your pissed face is so funny!" She let out another burst of laughter. Of course, Adrian didn't look any like what she had said. It was just one of her unsuccessful ways of teasing him.

"Are you picking a fight with me?" he shot her a dreadful glare before pointing the hose towards her and making her wet as well.

"No! Stop it! It's cold! I'm already sorry!" she put down the house and ran around the place to escape from him, but he easily caught her.

"Ah! I'm already sorry. Put the hose down."

He obeyed her but was still up for some more revenge. With his arm tight secured around her waist, Adrian closed the small gap between them. "This will do," he whispered to her ear. And they shared a very intense and fervent kiss they had ever had.

They only broke apart when they were both out of breathe. Arianne saw a limousine stopped right in front of their gate and walked towards them while Adrian stood still. A man with golden hair and emerald green orbs, just like Arianne's, steeped out.

She felt very strange as if she, a long time ago, had met that handsome man before him and was longing for him. She opened her mouth to ask what she could do for him but he spoke first.

"Sayaka . . ."

________________________________________________________________________

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Wait for the next chapter. I would probably update by the end of this week. Reviews are highly appreciated. **


	9. Leaving

**Author's note: As I said, the next chapter will be by the end of the week so now here it is. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

______________________________________________________________________________

"What?!" Arianne exclaimed in disbelief. "You're telling me that I'm your sister and our family owns the Kannagi Enterprise. And that my real name is Sayaka Kannagi."

"Exactly. Sayaka, all these years, we have been searching for you. And now, you're right before me!"

"I just can't accept this right away…"

They all sat in the living room to talk and explain things to her. Adrian, on the other hand, just sat quietly beside Arianne and listened to their discussion while waiting for Sachiko to arrive. He didn't know what to feel. Certainly, he was happy for her to finally found her real family, but he, by some means, was afraid in case she would leave him and live with them.

"Ojou-san, please trust us. After my thorough investigation, you are proven to be Sayaka Kannagi. Your DNA matches your parents'," said the detective. "Isn't that enough evidence?"

"DNA? How? When?" she asked quizzically.

"I was able to acquire a hair strand of yours with the help from one of your colleges. I sincerely apologize for not informing you this. Director Kannagi wants to keep the investigation private and didn't want anyone to take advantage of the situation," he subsequently handed her down the DNA test result.

"Ok, I now believe you. However I still have to talk to obaa-san about this…"

Seto displayed a rather disappointed look. He really wanted to come home with Sayaka, but he perfectly understood her situation. "Alright, I'll be back tomorrow then."

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

Arianne told Sachiko what happened earlier when she came home. The old lady was indeed surprised to hear such news. Just like Adrian, she didn't know whether to rejoice or be depressed. After supper, Arianne went to her room to speak with her grandmother again. She didn't to abandon the people who raised and loved her like their own child, but now that she had found her real family, she couldn't loose the chance to be with them.

"Arriane, this is what you've always dreamt of, right? To find your real family? To know who you are?"

"Obaa-san," she tried to stop her tears. "I don't want to leave you…"

"Silly child," she tapped the top of her head and tenderly stroked down her straight golden hair. "Your parents only hoped for your happiness and so do I. Going with them doesn't you'll never see me. You can visit me here once in a while."

"Obaa-san, thank you!" and she embraced her tightly.

"You should not stay here for any longer. Go and talk with Adrian. If there's somebody who'd miss you the most, it's him. You know that guy – he loves you so much!"

"Really?! How do you know?"

"Up until now, I didn't hear anything from him regarding your real family. He's probably holding back his words to keep you from thinking twice about moving to Tokyo." Arianne stayed until her grandmother had fallen asleep and when she was about to exit, Adrian suddenly appeared in front of her. "You're still awake?"

"May I now you're plans," he paused for a while and leaned closer to her, "ojou-san?"

"Eh?! Don't call me that!" she blushed in embarrassment. "Arianne is fine."

"I don't think so. You have to be used to what people will call you from now on, Sayaka Kannagi-san," he was sure enjoying teasing her. He always found her face, flushing in all shades of red, very cute.

"Enough! You're making me more nervous," her face then turned serious and somewhat confused. "Living with my real family is like transferring to a new school. I don't know what kind of Sayaka they would want or what kind of Sayaka they would accept. I don't want to disappoint them and make them regret finding me…"

"Family is family. No matter who you are they can't deny the blood running in your veins," he said which she doubted if it was meant to make her feel more confident. "Alright, I'm going to bed now," he stifled a yawn and went back to his room.

"Arianne, good luck!" she cheered herself.

**----------ooo000ooo---------**

By ten in the morning, Arianne had already arrived in Tokyo and was on the way to reunite with her family and surprise them in a lunch meeting arranged by her onii-san, Seto. Arianne's purple cocktail dress, black stilettos and elaborate make-up weren't able to hide her tension that soon came to her brother's notice. "Relax, ok?" She just gave him a nervous smile and nodded. "Ojii-sama might look strict, but he has always wanted to see you again. Also, this will be your first time to meet our younger sister, Setsuna…"

"Just two? How about our parents? Where are they?"

"They've passed away," he dejectedly replied. "I don't like to give you any details about that for now. I just want to see you smile today, Sayaka."

"Hai! Umm… O-Onii-san," she faltered to call him 'brother', but Seto was more than delighted to hear her address him that way. "Sayaka… I know that's my real name, but I still prefer the name my parents gave me. I'm used to everyone calling me Arianne so-"

Seto laughed a bit and said, "You don't have to explain so much, Arianne."

"Thank you." She then gazed outside through the window. People, carrying their suitcase, clad in business attires, as well as students, walked along the streets, crossed the road and rode busses. As they drove, Arianne recalled her melodramatic goodbye to Sachiko and Adrian back in Fukushima like they were never to see each other again.

**----------flashback----------**

It was just outside their house Arianne chose to bid them farewell and not in the airport where she thought she would find it more difficult to part with them. Seto waited inside the car to give them more privacy while she talked to them.

"Obaa-san," her eyes were teary. "Take care of yourself, ok? I'll be fine so don't worry about me."

"Baka!" she wiped her tears off with her hand. "You don't have to reprimand me. You take care of yourself as well. Obey and respect your parents. Be a good girl," the old lady embraced her granddaughter for the last time. "Remember, you're always welcomed in this house," and she left to give the two time alone.

Before Arianne could utter a word, Adrian instantly hugged and secured her in his arms. After a minute, he released her but didn't say anything. "Hey why are you so quiet? Won't you say anything to me?"

"What would you want me to say then?" he replied casually much to her dismay.

"As my boyfriend, won't you even warn me to stay away from other guys? Are you that confident with our long distanced relationship? Aren't you a least bit worried?"

"Should I be?" he paused for a moment. "I thought you had a good taste." With that, her cheeks turned very red and she was left speechless. Nobody beats his narcissism.

**----------end of flashback----------**

Arianne stood uneasily before the Kannagi family whose eyes where on her. The table was long and there were lots of empty seats. The Chairman sat at the other end and Setsuna was on his right. "Ojii-sama," he looked at him and then turned to her other sister. "Setsuna… I've finally found Sayaka…"

______________________________________________________________________________

**Author's note: I guess everybody is asking when Mai will find Naru. Well, that's very soon – as soon as next chapter I think so. ^^ How? That's for you to find out. Thank you for reading and please submit some reviews. **


	10. Reunions

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay, guys. I was very overwhelmed watching Code Geass. For those who haven't watched it, give it a try. It's like a mix of Death Note and Gundam. So cool! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

________________________________________________________________________

The atmosphere was, in one look, lively and warm, but I sensed some negative vibes from Setsuna. I could feel the welcoming spirit from grandfather, who smile a lot at me and even told stories about our family and also from onii-san who seemed didn't notice Setsuna's silence though she was beside him and happily joined the conversation. At first, I had all my attention to what they were saying to me, but I couldn't ignore Setsuna. She hadn't spoken a word since I came. She just ate in silence and never bothered to look at me. I kept quiet about it for a while and then decided to ask if she was feeling bad. When I was about to open my mouth, Setsuna stood up angrily. Her furious eyes glared directly at mine. "I can't take this anymore. I don't want to see this murderer in front of me ever again!"

"You must not speak of those words to your own sister. Apologize to her right now." His voice was frightening and powerful that I didn't dare speak a word.

"No," she firmly answered and left while Seto followed her immediately.

"I'm sorry," I uttered softly. "Even though I know what I've done, I 'm sure she is angry because of me."

"No… No… That's not it," his voice turned a lot kinder. "Just don't mind what Setsuna has said. I know you're tired so why don't we head home. I'll get your room fixed right away." I could only nod and follow him.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

I covered my mouth with my hands in amusement upon arriving at my new home. It was bigger than what I had imagined and seemed like a newly built palace to me. As we entered, a dozen of servants, clad in their black and white uniform, bowed and greeted us in unison. "Welcome back, Chariman! Welcome home, Sayaka ojou-sama! We've been looking forward to serve you."

It was definitely scripted and practiced, but the thought still made me feel welcomed. I bowed in return and said, "Thank you, minna-san. Nice to meet you."

The butler, who was an old man with grey hair, lightly coughed as if I've done something wrong and walked towards me. "Sayaka ojou-sama, you don't need to do that. The maids will surely serve and obey your commands."

"H-hai…"

"Well than, if you'll excuse us, Chairman, I'm bringing Sayaka-sama to her room no," he politely asked.

"That will wait. For now, I want to let Sayaka see something important."

**---------ooo000ooo----------**

We came into my parents' room which thrice as big as my house in Fukushima. Grandfather left it untouched and unchanged for he wanted to keep all of their memories in that place. A huge wedding portrait of them in an antique wooden frame hung on the wall. They both looked young and gorgeous. As I stared at it, tears inadvertently fell from my eyes.

"You look so much like your mother. Don't you think? The only thing you got from my son is his eyes," said ojii-sama with a smile. "Ryoutaro, Ruriko," he called out their name. "after so many years, your daughter has finally come home…"

"What happened to them?" I found the courage to ask.

"You were kidnapped," he started. "We did everything the kidnappers told us and paid the ransom, but they didn't give you back. The police chased after them and they were caught, but you were not with the kidnappers. No matter what they wouldn't tell where you are. We searched desperately. Then, your parents got a hint that that you were in Singapore so they quickly went there. However their plane crashed…"

I felt the sorrow that was brought back to him as he told me the story and I just wailed louder. "Sayaka, don't cry… All have to do is celebrate your coming back. It's now time to introduce you to our family friends and business partners. From now on, people will recognize you as Sayaka Kannagi." I didn't have much idea what he meant by that, but I knew my life was going to be more complicated.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

Two weeks later, I was more accustomed to my new life. I became used to maids preparing everything for me and bodyguards following me everywhere I go. I had gotten closer to ojii-sama and onii-san too. Though Setsuna was still avoiding me in many circumstances, I tried to be a good and understanding sister for her. Our parents died without having so much time for her because they were busy looking for me. I couldn't blame her for hating me and I just hoped that someday we would get along.

"You called for me, ojii-sama?" I stood at the door of our library that served as his office at home.

Putting down the book he was reading, he told me to come in and sit which I did so. "Arianne," he said. I asked him to call me by the name I am used and fortunately, he gladly agreed. "By the next, we will be holding your welcoming party and use that opportunity to formally introduce your as a member of our family. What do you think?"

"Arigato, ojii-sama! Can I invite obaa-san and Adrian? I want them to be there in that very important occasion. They're family to me…"

"Of course," he smiled. "I want to show them how grateful of them I am for taking care of you."

"Thank you very much!"

**-----End of POV-----**

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

"Sayaka ojou-sama, please don't run! I will be scolded for sure if you hurt yourself," a maid worriedly tried to stop Arianne from rushing down the stairs. "Sayaka ojou-sama!"

"Obaa-san! Adrian!" her eyes glistened with happiness upon seeing two of her most beloved people. She wasted no time, ran towards them and embraced the two tightly. "I missed you so much!"

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

They celebrated their small reunion at the mansion's biggest veranda. They enjoyed drinking tea and eating some cake while chatting.

"It's all thanks to your grandfather. He let us stay in one of his hotels until your party. He knew how much we missed and that just a day to be with you is not that enough. He's a very kind person," Sachiko complimented him. "Arianne, now I'm rest assured that you'll be doing well…"

"Not just doing well, obaa-san! I'm doing very great! Ojii-sama is very kind to me. He gives everything I want. He gave me a car, a driver, a bodyguard, a personal maid, expensive clothing, money and jewelry. Oh, there are so many and the day will end with me not yet finish telling all the _things_ he gave me. I never thought I'd have these in my entire life."

Adrian scowled hearing her. He didn't like the way she spoke. "So simpler things can't make you happy anymore?"

"That's not what I mean!" she retorted. "I'm just stating how grateful I am to ojii-sama."

"But it doesn't look like it."

Before the fight could heat up, Sachiko sopped them already. "Both of you, calm down. You two need time together after being separated for so long. Why don't you spend the rest of the day on a date? There you can settle things out. And I will go back to the hotel and rest."

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

Arianne and Adrian walked the crowded downtown in silence. Nobody would even suspect they were lovers nonetheless, strangers who happen to go on the same way.

"Adrian," she finally spoke. "Ok. I'm sorry already. I shouldn't let myself become materialistic… that's what you're angry at, right? Gomen…" tears slowly dropped for her emerald eyes.

"Don't cry. There are so many people here. I don't want them to get the wrong idea," he teased her. "And I'm not angry. I just don't want the old Arianne to disappear. I don't want money to change _my_ Arianne…" he hugged her and planted a light kiss on her lips. "Stay here. I'll be right back…"

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

'_Taniyama Gardens' _he read before entering the said flower shop. His head ached for a minute as if a memory was being forced to him, but in the end, he recalled nothing even though the name, Taniyama, sounded so familiar to him. "Excuse me. Sir, are you alright?"

Escaping from his trance, "I'm fine," he replied. He then picked a bouquet of white, red and pink roses from the display rack. "This one…"

"Nice choice, sir. This shop's owner is the one who personally arranged it," she quickly packed and gave it to Adrian. "Please come again…" and he exited the shop.

"Yuki-chan, you can now deliver this," the owner said holding the order flowers as she went out of their storage room. "There's someone who bought the bouquet I have just arranged?" she asked seeing its former place empty.

"Hai, Mai-sama. Just a while ago. You should have seen him…"

Mai peeked outside to see the man who bought the bouquet. She wanted to thank him. "Naru…" her eyes widened in disbelief as she saw the back of a man who resembled Naru so much walking among the crowd. Mai swiftly stepped out and ran after him. _Could it be Naru? Is he really alive? Why was he gone for so long? And most importantly, where has he been all this time? _So many questions were entering her mind, and they could only be answered if she could find him. Soon, she found a raven-haired guy standing as tall as Naru, clad in an all black outfit. "Naru!" Mai held his one arm as he turned around to see who called his attention…

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

"I'm back," Adrian said and presented her the bouquet he had bought for her. "This is for you."

"You took so long buying this you know. I waited for fifteen minutes," she complained childishly. "But since these roses are very beautiful, I forgive you," she smiled. "Shall we get going? After all this is our first date, isn't it? Back in Fukushima, we need not to go out and see each other 'cause we live in the same house…"

"That's why we have no time to waste. Let's go now," and they were off to consume the whole day for their very first date.

________________________________________________________________________

**Author's note: I also thought Mai will see Naru in this chapter, but it's not yet the right time though it's very very soon. Thank you for reading. Please leave some reviews. The next update will probably be next next week. My family and I are having a vacation. So until next time then! ^^**


	11. Party

**Author's note: I know I took so long updating this chapter so sorry. Anyway, just enjoy reading this. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

________________________________________________________________________

"Are you sure you're fine? I would have brought you to the nearest hospital," Seto worriedly said. Without looking at both said, Mai crossed the road; if Seto hadn't abruptly stepped on the brake, she might be fighting her for her life now.

"I'm alright. I'm very sorry…"

"You know this is the third time we see each other and every time we meet you're again troubled and helpless. I will soon be charging you for all the help I give. I wonder how much money I will make…" he joked which made her lightly laugh and smile. "This is your flower shop?"

"Yes. Thought we've just been operating for a few months, thank God we already have quite a number of patrons." Yuki came in and severed them tea.

His eyes looked around and saw how beautifully the flowers were arranged in the display rack. He realized Mai had some talent. "Why don't you help me with my sister's party? You'll be in-charge of the floral decorations of the hall."

"Party? Are you sure? That's great!"

"A lot of businessmen and famous personality will be there. If you do this great, I'm sure Taniyama Gardens will gain more popularity."

"Expect that I'll do my best! Thank you so much, Kannagi-san!" Mai exclaimed, very grateful for the opportunity Seto had given her. "I'm so indebted to you that I don't know how to you back."

"Then start it by calling me Seto from now on. After all, we're friends, aren't we?"

"Hai! And just call me Mai, Seto." Few minutes later, the two said goodbyes and would see each other again tomorrow.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

Mai lethargically closed her eyes as she lay on her bed. She imagined the nights she had spent with Naru and the days they were together. A tear dropped from her eye when her phone rang.

"Hello, Masaki! Why do you call?" the brunette casually asked.

"Oh, I see. You're doing fine then…"

"Huh? I'm not sick or something."

"A while ago, I felt strange and thought something bad had come up. Guess I was wrong," she was about to hang up when she heard Mai cry on the other line. "So something really happened."

"Today, I have mistaken someone else for… Naru. While I was chasing after him, you can't imagine how fast my heart had beaten; how excited I was to see him again, yet…"

"How can you move on completely if you will still cling onto your hopes of finding him again? Do you want to suffer such pain every time you cross the fact that he won't ever be coming back?" Masako frankly told her even though she knew her words would hurt Mai. She only wanted the best for her friend. "Listen. I think you should leave that mansion as soon as possible. Look for an apartment."

"No! This house is the only place where I feel I am with the man I love the most. This house carries a lot of precious memories."

"Exactly. You can't move forward if all you'll do is look back at the past. Think about what I've said, Mai…" and she ended the call.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

"Good morning, everyone!" Arianne greeted cheerfully as she put down the table the last dish she had prepared for breakfast and sat next to her ojii-sama.

"Oh! If my granddaughter has such talent in cooking, I must send her to a culinary school," the Chairman sounded very pleased.

"Not at all, ojii-sama. I am not as good as you think."

"What about your driving lessons? Are you learning well?"

"Yes, of course! I'm studying very hard."

They soon started eating and the Chairman asked for some updates regarding Arianne's welcoming party. "Seto, how are the preparations for the party going? It has to be perfect."

"Everything is going as planned. There's nothing to worry."

"What about the flowers? I heard you have some problems about that."

"I already contracted a flower shop to provide the flowers needed. We will meet later at the hotel so she could decide on what flowers are to be displayed for the party."

"Onii-san, c-can I come with you?" she asked shyly. "I also want to help." The truth is the hotel Adrain and her obaa-san were staying was also the party's venue so Arianne wanted to take the opportunity to be with her man.

"There's no need, Arianne. Why don't you relax today? Maybe you could go shopping or to a spa," suggested the Chairman.

Seeing how troubled her sister to refuse, Seto spoke for her. "Ojii-sama, come on! Arianne has other purpose for coming with me and you can't do anything about that."

Arianne mentally thanked her brother.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

Upon arriving at the hotel, Arianne rushed into Adrain's room and left Seto at the dinning hall who waited for Mai. The workers were busy setting up the place for the grand event, making sure that it'll be flawless.

After a few more minutes, Mai came. "Sorry. I'm late."

"It's fine," he smiled. "So shall we proceed?" She nodded and they talked about Mai's plan for the party. Half an hour had passed when they finished talking. Seto then excused himself, leaving Mai for a while. She stood silently at one corner where a gigantic porcelain jar stood, one of the hotel's antiques.

"Excuse me. Excuse me," a man said carrying several boxes as he passed in front of Mai. The brunette took a few steps back to give way when she accidentally pushed the jar behind her. Mai gave her best to save it, but it was too late.

"Got it!" Arianne exclaimed, catching the antique just a few centimeter above the ground.

"Thank you so much! I thought it would really brake. You're my savior," Mai sighed in relief. "Thank you!"

"I'm an expert on this. You don't know how many bowls I had saved from falling when I was still working at a ramen house," she said. "By the way, I'm Arianne. And you are…"

"Just call me, Mai. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. May I ask what are you doing here?"

"I have some business here…"

"I see…"

"So you two know each other already," Seto came back and walked towards them. "Arianne," he turned to his sister. "Mai is the one in-charge of your party's floral decorations."

"Really? Then I'm looking forward to it! Good luck!" Arianne cheered. She felt Mai would be a very good friend of hers.

"Thank you."

"Why don't we have lunch together?" Seto proposed. "Where's Sachiko-san and Adrian?"

"Obaa-san is resting and Adrian is," she paused to think of the right words to tell what he was doing. "grooming himself up? You know how much that guy values his appearance." Mai giggled on how she described him. "Believe me, Mai. He's such a narcissist!"

"Of course, I believe you. He actually sounds like someone I know…"

"Anyway, onii-san, you two just have lunch together. You don't have to wait for us. Go head."

"Are you sure?"

"Okay," and they left Arainne.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

Five minutes later, Adrian came which made Arianne regret for not letting Mai and Seto wait for them. "What took you so long? If I only knew you'd be coming soon, we would have lunch together with onii-san and Mai."

"Mai?"

"Oh, you still don't know her. She's the one in-charge of my party's decorations." She turned to him who seemed deep in thought about something. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine. Let's go."

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

It was finally the night for Arianne's welcoming party, held in their very own K Hotel, one of the most prestigious hotels in Japan. A lot of politicians, wealthy businessmen and famous celebrities gathered to take part on such significant event for the well know Kannagi Business Empire. Everyone was busy mingling with other guests while a certain brunette stood hesitantly on one side. She didn't initially plan to attend the party, but Seto insisted her to go, saying it was one way to pay him back. He also bought and sent her a very elegant white gown with matching black stilettos and a complete set of jewelry. Mai did not want to accept them for they were too much for a gift, yet Seto didn't give in so now here she was.

"What's with that face again?" Seto noticed her frown. "No matter how beautiful your gown is, it can't hide your unhappy expression."

"Sorry… I don't want to disappoint you, but I-"

"No more excuses," he grabbed her hand. "Come on. I'll introduce you to them."

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's welcome the Kannagi Business Empire Chairman," the announcer said and he climbed up the stage.

"A pleasant evening to everyone," he cheerfully greeted them. "I am happy to share this very special event with you. My family had spent almost twenty years in the hopes of finding my first granddaughter who was kidnapped when she was a two year old child. While desperately looking for her, my son and his wife unfortunately passed away in a plane crash. However, my family didn't give up. And so now, we finally have her by our side. Minna-san, I'm pleased to introduce to you my granddaughter, Sayaka Kannagi!" They gave a warm round of applause as Arianne went on the stage.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

"Here you are. I was looking for you all over. You suddenly disappeared," Seto found Mai sitting on a bench in the small garden just behind the dinning hall.

"I wanted to breathe some fresh air," she said.

"Your face is red," he touched her forehead to check if Mai was in fever or not and was glad to find out her temperature was normal. "You're not sick, but do you want to go home and rest? I'll give you a ride."

"I'm sorry I lied."

"What do you mean?'

"The truth is whenever I go to this kind of big party, I always remember someone whom I should forget already. That's why as much as possible I avoid them."

"Sorry. I didn't know. I shouldn't have-"

"No. No. That's not what I mean. I am very very grateful to you and I'll do whatever it takes to repay your kindness. It's just that I can't avoid remembering that person and worry those around me. And for that, I'm really sorry."

"It's getting cold here," he changed the topic. "Let's go back inside."

"Alright," Mai nodded. They turned back only to see Arianne together with Adrian. Mai's chocolate eyes widened in disbelief.

"Onii-san, so you're with Mai. I thought you have left already," she turned to her. "By the way, Mai, this is my boyfriend, Adrian. Adrian, this is my new friend, Mai."

"Hello," he said nonchalantly.

"N-Naru…" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Author's note: This is a pretty long chapter. What will happen now that Mai has found Naru? Thank you for reading and please leave some reviews.**


	12. Ayako

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

________________________________________________________________________

Arianne was momentarily confused on what Mai had called Adrian. Her voice could barely be heard, but she was sure the brunette called him by a different name. "Pardon me. But what did you just say? Naru? You called Adrian Naru?"

"You know who I really am?" Naru eyed her quizzically. His deep blue eyes craved for her answer.

"Y-yes," she replied softly. _My boyfriend, Adrian…_rang repeatedly in her ears.

"Than who am I?" Naru asked, desiring an immediate reply from her. "Tell me all you know about me," he, hearing no response, put more pressure on Mai.

"Mai, you got to answer! What is Adrian's real name? Where is his family? Are they looking for him? Are you one of his friends?" Arianne added, but Mai remained quiet and wore a blank expression.

"Hey, you two!" Seto, concerned about the brunette, barged into their conversation. "I know this is none of my business, but could you please stop bombarding her with too many questions. Let her rest. She's obviously shocked. At least for now, be satisfied that you've found someone who knows Adrian's true identity. Come one, Mai," he assisted her on walking and went back inside the dinning hall. Seto found some quiet place and let Mai sit on a chair.

"Here," he gave her a glass of water. "Rest first. When you're feeling better, I'll then drive you home. It has been a hard day for you…"

"No, thanks. I can go home by myself," Mai was finally able to speak though her voice was still shaky. "Please tell Na-" she paused briefly to correct herself. "Tell them I'll answer all their questions tomorrow. Right now, I have some important matters to do. And… Seto, really thank you!" she forced a smile for him. "I'm going now," she bid him goodbye. As she turned her back and walked away, the tears she had been holding back, inadvertently escaped from her eyes. Mai wanted to shout her sadness, her grief, yet she chose to cry silently.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

When the party was over, Arianne had a chance to talk to Naru in his room. It was getting quite late, but she hah gotten permission from her very thoughtful ojii-sama to spend the night with Naru. She comfortably sat on the coach with Naru's arm wrapped around her shoulder and her head resting on his chest. "Tomorrow obaa-san will go back to Fukushima. Ojii-sama helped me find someone to take care of her so I'm sure she'll be doing fine," she told him.

"That's good."

"And about Mai… she said she will answer all our questions tomorrow according to onii-san," she tried to sound excited. "She called you Naru. That must be your nickname. If I'm not wrong, Mai is probably a very close friend of yours."

"If she's really a friend, why was she more horrified than happy to see me?" he voiced his doubt.

"That's also one thing I've been thinking of," she raised her head to face Naru. "Honestly, I afraid. What if… just what if you've promised yourself to someone else? It can be a reason why Mai was that shocked. I want to get this out of my mind, but I can't!" She embraced him securely. "Adrian, please don't leave me. You can't… You must not…"

"I'm here with you now, and I'll be here with you forever. It's a promise," he said with so much assurance that made her clam down.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

Upon entering her new apartment, Mai plopped herself into her soft queen sized bed. She turned to the side where a huge mirror was placed and stared at her own reflection. Her eyes were both swollen from crying nonstop along her way home. Subsequently, she dialed Ayako's number and after a few rings, she picked it up. "Nee-san, ohayo gozaimasu…"

"Mai, how could you call at this hour? Why aren't you sleeping?" she was surprised the brunette had called when it was so late at night in Japan.

"How can I still sleep with the news I am about to tell you…" her voice sounded half eager and half disappointed. "Nee-san… I've found Naru. I just met him a while ago… Naru is… alive…" Mai hope she was jumping in joy while telling this to her.

"What?!" Ayako almost dropped her phone. "Noll is alive! Noll is alive!!" she felt all the happiness feeling in. "Where is he? I want to talk to him right now!"

"Naru… he… lost his memories," she again burst into another batch of tears. "Nee-san, Naru… doesn't remember us!"

"No way! Impossible!" she replied in disbelief.

"Even I don't want to believe it, but it's the truth…"

"Mai, I'm flying back to Japan right now. I'll see Noll myself."

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

It was evening when Mai headed to the airport to fetch Ayako who had came from New York. "Nee-san!" Mai waved her head to call her attention and Ayako promptly walked towards her. "Welcome back!"

The wasted no time and quickly went in to Mai's car. "Nee-san, you must be tired. Are you sure you want to see Naru as soon as possible. I mean you should at least rest for an hour or two."

"No, thanks. Right now, I don't have the time to even think about resting."

While on their way, Mai told Ayako all she needed to know. "Adrian? They call Noll by that name?" Mai nodded. "And about this Arianne girl… you said she is Noll's… girlfriend…" The brunette scowled hearing this. "You cried all night, didn't you? Your eyes are telling me that."

"I hope they won't spill the beans to Naru," she plainly replied.

"If I were you, I could go insane. It's more than enough that my brother looses his memories, but to be with this Arianne… Don't worry, Mai. I will take care of that girl even if she's a Kannagi…" Ayako knew how powerful and influential her family is, but she wouldn't fear them. _She didn't have any rights to be with him in the first place_, Ayako thought.

"Can you do me a favor, nee-san?"

"What is it?"

"Please don't tell Naru anything about me. All he needs to know is that I'm a friend of his…."

"What?!" Ayako almost fell from her seat after listening to Mai's plead. "Have you gone crazy?! It's too early to give up, Mai! You know you're not being yourself. I don't understand…"

"I won't force Naru to remember me. I can't make him choose between us because obviously he won't choose me. Besides, Arianne is a very kind person. She doesn't deserve to be hurt."

"Is this what you truly wish?"

"Yes."

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

Nobody knew that a small reunion was happening at the lobby of K Hotel. Ayako gently touched Naru's face with her trembling hands to check if he was real thing while Mai stood behind her, not uttering a single word. Arianne was all smiles, seeing _her_ Adrian reunite with his sister. "Noll…" she called his name. "Noll, do you know me?"

Naru's head started ache terribly upon seeing the red haired woman. He forced himself to remember her, but there were too many images flashing in his mind all at the same time. He felt his hear beat faster and his sight slowly blur as he gasped for more air. "Noll, are you alright? Noll!" were the last words he heard before loosing his consciousness.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

When Naru opened his eyes, Arianne was the first person he saw. Her hand entwined with his. _She's warm_, he thought. Then, he looked at the two women on his right, Ayako and Mai.

"Adrian, how are you feeling?" Arianne asked worriedly.

"I remember it now…"

"Noll, what do you mean by that? Tell me everything you remember."

"As far as I remember, I don't have any obligation to narrate my entire life just for me to prove that I have my memories back," he smirked much to her dismay.

"Then, Naru, do you remember me?" Mai butted in. "Do you know who I am?" Her eyes glistened in hopes of Naru remembering the years they've spent together.

"Mai," he paused for a while. "right?"

"Naru, you still haven't-"

"Naru? This is the first time I recall someone calls me that. Certainly, it's all because of you that I have my memories back and for that I'm grateful. Thank you. But, I don't remember you…"

________________________________________________________________________

**Author's note: Why doesn't Naru remember Mai? Find out next chapter. Thank you for reading and please leave some reviews.**


	13. A Night to Cherish Forever

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

________________________________________________________________________

Ayako sighed heavily after she finished doing all the documents that will give Naru his company back which she had taken over while he was gone. Taking a sip from her coffee, she recalled what the doctor had said about her brother's condition.

"_Well, it seems that the patient hasn't yet remembered the last five years of his life prior to the accident," said the doctor._

"_Why is that?"_

"_It's because those years were the most important or most painful for the patient to remember them quickly…"_

"_What could we do about it?"_

"_It's best to take him to places where he often goes to and show him things which you think memorable to him. I can't say exactly when he will regain his memories. It can be as early as tomorrow, next month, next year or maybe… never… But of course, we should be positive. Right now, the patient needs your support…"_

Ayako's head slightly ached, remembering this and to add to her qualms was Mai's selfless wish. _I wonder how things will turn out after this_, she thought. _Noll, you better hurry because nobody can wait forever…_

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

Naru's company held a welcoming party for him. Everyone was happy to have him back; Lin was glad to serve him again. After a short speech from Naru, the party finally started. "This is the company you've built through your own effort and hard work. You've made it this far without using our name or our family's influence. As your sister, I'm pretty proud of you," Ayako said.

"There isn't anything I'm not good at. I make sure I'm always no.1," he told her with his usual narcissistic smile. Then, Arianne came and hugged Naru as if they haven't seen each other for years. Ayako, staring at them, seriously thought of telling Naru the truth if it wasn't for her promise to Mai.

"Ayako nee-san." Arianne hesitated on how to call her. "I have not properly introduced myself to you so-"

"There's no need. I know it's late for me to say this, but thank you for taking care of Noll. I really do appreciate it, Arianne…"

Hearing her, Arianne felt delighted. She thought Ayako seemed irritate or annoyed of her, but guess she was mistaken. They continued chatting for a while and then, Arianne excused herself to go to the comfort room. Upon entering a cubicle and shutting the door closed, she heard two employees come in and retouch their make up in front of the mirror.

"I'm so happy that the president is finally back. And he's really very handsome. I wonder if I can have a chance on him," one of them jokingly said.

"Like you will! Did you see his girlfriend? She's so beautiful…"

"Yes, but as far as I remember, the president had a different girlfriend not long before. She visited once in his office and I saw them together. It looked like they were very in love so I was really surprised that he already has another girl."

"You know a lot," her friend commented.

"Not much. It's just that the president's girlfriend is so different form his ex. His ex was cute like a baby with short brown hair and chocolate eyes while his girlfriend now is kinda lady-like or something…Did he has a sudden change of taste?

And, oh, if I do remember correctly her name is," she paused for a while to recall it. "Ma-Mai. Yeah, Mai, I think. They were so close to each other you know. She even calls the president in a weird nickname… Naru…"

"Naru? Yeah, that's really weird…" the other said, followed by laughter.

Arianne couldn't believe what she had just heard. _Why has Mai kept silent about this_, she asked herself.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

Mai woke up early to prepare for a long trip. She was to attend the wedding of one of her friends back in high school, Miki. She couldn't forget how excited her friend was which made her unable to refuse. After driving for three hours, the brunette finally arrived. It was a simple outdoor wedding where only a few were invited and some of them were their former classmates. Mai immediately looked for Miki. She was preparing herself in a big tent a few steps away from the venue.

"Mai!" Miki gave her a quick hug. "I'm so happy you came!"

"How could I not go? There's no way I would miss such event," she grinned.

A couple of minutes passed, the ceremony finally started. As Mai watched the couple exchange vows, she couldn't avoid getting a little envious. She had had her own wedding, a very sophisticated and extravagant one, yet it was nothing compared to her friend's. While the priest was announcing the two as man and wife, Mai prayed a day like this would soon come in her life – when she could walk on the aisle while the man she chose to spend the rest of her days, waits for her at the other end.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

The sun was already setting when Mai drove her way back to Tokyo. Suddenly, she noticed smoke coming out from the engine. She hurriedly stopped the car on one side to check it. "Oh, crap! Over heat?! No way…"

She searched for water inside her car, but found none. It was also impossible to ask for help for there were only a few cars passing by and no nearby stores or houses. Mai tried to call someone to pick her up. Unfortunately, there was no signal. "What should I do? Somebody please help me!!!" Mai shouted.

"You're too loud," a familiar voice called her attention.

"Na-Naru?! What are you doing here?"

"I was going back to Tokyo when I saw you here. What happened?"

"Overheat," she sighed. "Do you have any water?"

"Guess, I have no choice. Get in the car unless you want to spend the night here," he offered nonchalantly.

"Thank you so much! It's very nice of you…" Mai exclaimed, teary eyed.

"Was I that rude? You sound like this is the first time I've ever helped you."

"Shall I be honest?" she giggled. "Actually, that's somewhat true."

Realizing their conversation was going nowhere, Naru said, "Let's get going. It'll be getting dark soon."

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

While Naru was busy driving, Mai saw a very old man, carrying three large watermelons on his back, walking along the road. Pitying him, Mai asked Naru to help the old man and he actually agreed. They took off the car and walked towards the old man.

"Ojii-san, are you alright? Those watermelons are heavy. We'll help you. Are you going back home?"

"Oh my, what a kind child! Are you sure you want to help this old man?"

"Of course!" she smiled. "Ojii-san, where do you live? We'll drive you home."

"Arigato gozaimasu!" he humbly thanked them.

**----------Mai's POV----------**

The sky was completely dark when we arrived at the old man's home. He lived in a modest traditional Japanese house with his wife. They bowed and thank us repeatedly, saying how grateful they were.

"Ojii-san, obaa-san, we're going already," I said.

"Shouldn't you eat first? I bet you're hungry," obaa-san tried to stop us. "I cook nikujaga for dinner…"

"No, thanks. We really have-" I was cut by a rumbling sound from someone's stomach. It wasn't mine. I turned to Naru who just looked away like he didn't hear anything. "Well, I guess we really have to take your offer…"

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

The food was delicious that I ate more than what I used to. This was also the first time I saw Naru enjoy his food thought it was inexpensive and simple.

"Thank you for the meal," I said while Naru bowed a little to express his gratitude. "We have to go now…" Just when we were about to step out, it started to rain cats and dogs.

"It's now dangerous to drive with this kind of weather. You two have to stay here," ojii-san suggested. "Good thing we have an extra room for you."

"But we…"

"Ojii-san is right," said naru. "Looks like we have to spend the night here."

"If you say so…" I weakly nodded.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

I laid on the futon uneasily as I stared at the white ceiling of the room. Facing the other side, Naru was half a meter away from me. We were silent and for some reasons, I couldn't find a way to sleep.

"Naru, are you still awake?" I asked.

"Yes," he softly answered.

"Don't you dare cross the barrier I've made, got it?" I had put a small pillow between us to serve as our partition line. "Or else you'll see!"

"Don't worry. Even if you drag me, I still wouldn't go there," the narcissist replied nonchalantly which made me a bit irritated.

"And what are you trying to imply by that?"

"That I should be the one who is to be careful in times like this. Who knows what you could do?" he smirked much to my dismay.

"Old habits die hard, don't they? You're always teasing me you know. You never change!"

"Really?! You mean I always _enjoy_ teasing you?" he said, giving emphasize on the 'enjoy'.

"Enjoy? Don't you think it's about time for you to stop? It has been four years, yet you never-"

"Four years? That's how long we've know each other?" he was serious all of the sudden.

"Y-yes…"

"I hope… I will have all my memories back as soon as possible. I want… to remember you…"

There was a long silence inside the room before Naru and I both drifted to sleep. _If this is just a dream, I would rather not wake up and end this._

______________________________________________________________________________

**Author's note: Yehey! The first Naru and Mai moment! I'm really happy in this chapter. Don't worry, this is just the first. I have more plans for them so look forward to it! And don't forget what Arianne found out.**

**Thank you for reading and please leave some reviews.**


	14. Sentiments

**Author's note: I know it has been a long time, but I'm really busy with school. Anyway, just enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

________________________________________________________________________

The sun had just risen, and the sky was slowly brightening when Arianne want to Adrian's house. It took her several knocks before he finally opened the door. He was neatly groomed, with just a button or two undone, but his face told her he had just woken up.

"What happened?" she asked, entering the doorsteps and abruptly going to the kitchen while he followed her and sat at the dinning table.

"I hadn't slept…"

"Paper work?" Arianne unpacked the obento she had prepared for their breakfast and served it on the table. "You still need to sleep even though you're busy you know…" Feeling that he didn't need to tell her the whole story, Adrian just nodded, and they began eating. As always, Arianne talked about her plans for the day and what happened the other day, but he just quietly listened to her. After a few minutes, he was done eating and went to his room to fix himself while she cleaned the table and waited for him in the living room.

Arianne then noticed a cellphone resting on the center of the table and picked it up. Curious to know its owner, she explored it, and when she opened the images folder, she found a number of pictures of Mai together with Naru. As she continued to scroll them down, she saw a wedding picture of them. Tears fell from her emerald eyes.

"Let's get going," his voice startled her and she quickly turned the phone off. However, he saw her holding it. "It's a long story, but that is Mai's phone."

She was able to breathe normally and relax after realizing that he didn't see any of the pictures nor remember Mai. She walked towards him and held him in a tight embrace.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

"Yuki-chan, sorry. I'm a little late Thank you for-" Mai said as she entered her shop, cutting her speech off when she sighted Arianne walking around. "Arianne, what brings you here?"

"To give this back," she handed the brunette her phone. Arianne instantly noticed the few seconds Mai's face turned panicked and pale. "What wrong?"

"How did it…"

"Adrian told me what happened last night. And since he's a little busy, I volunteered to give this back to you," she lingered outside and saw her car parked. "So you've got it back already. Good thing Adrian was there…"

"Did you op-"

"Yes? Did I what?"

"No. Never mind. I'll go get some tea for you."

"_Is there something I wasn't supposed to see on your phone?" _Arianne asked, barely enough for Mai to hear.

"Huh?"

"What I said is I have to go now…"

"O-Ok. Thank you again," she bowed to her gratefully.

"When I was a child, I had plenty of toys. I shared them with my cousins and friends, but the teddy bear that I treasure the most must not be touched by anyone. Unfortunately, my best friend forgot about that and played with it. I got angry and was never friends with her again. And the same goes for the people I love."

"You're wrong," Mai frowned. "Nobody has the right to give or keep people for themselves. Everyone has his own free will to choose who he wants to be with."

"Mai, do you agree that promises have to be kept no matter what even if they are against your will?"

"Yes. Because if you don't, you'll end up hurting the person you've made a promise to. You have to take responsibility for your promises."

"Well, then, I guess you have to reconsider what you said earlier," she smiled warmly, but somehow Mai didn't feel any warmth from it. "Anyway, I need to leave now. Ja ne."

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

Arianne quietly stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had instructed everyone not to disturb her unless it was something important. She needed the time to reflect what had happened that day. There were a lot of unanswered questions in her mind. _Why did Mai keep the truth from Adrian? Why was everyone acting like Mai was really just his friend… even his sister, Lin-san, why didn't she say anything? When he remembers everything, will he leave me for Mai?_

_No. I can't let that happen. Absolutely not._

She was about to go crazy about the whole thing when a maid knocked at her door. "Sayaka ojou-sama, dinner is served. The Chairman and Seto-sama are waiting for you."

"Al-Alright. I'm coming…" Before she could stand, she felt pain in her palm. It was wounded.

The maid heard painful moans from her and became worried. "Ojou-sama, are you alright?! What's wrong? I'm entering already…" She was shocked to see Arianne sitting on the floor with her palm bleeding nonstop. "Ojou-sama! Anyone please help! Help!"

Everyone came to their rescue, including her grandfather and Seto. Like the maid, they were surprised to see her in that condition. Their family doctor quickly arrived and treated her wound. "She is fine now. It was her very tight clench that caused it, but there's nothing to worry about anymore. I think she needs to relax," the doctor advised. "Bring her to a place where she can have peace."

"Thank you very much. We'll follow your advice," the Chairman replied.

"Just call me if something goes wrong," and he left.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

A few days later, Arianne, together with the others, took a short vacation in their company's newly built beach resort in Palawan, the cleanest and most preserved island out of the 7,107 the Philippines had. Everyone admired its beauty and the hospitality of the locals who were employed at the resort. They gave them colorful garlands and sang greetings of warm welcome. After that, everyone, exhausted from the long trip, proceeded to their respective rooms and rested.

Mai finished unpacking her luggage and decided to wander around the resort. She followed the trail of the white sand beach and at the end of it, she found a secluded forest. She continued to walk deeper and deeper into the woods until she discovered a dry old well surround by colorful beds of flowers. A few steps behind was a small ruined chapel and beside it was a river. Mai looked around, but it seemed that nobody was there except her. Alone in a place in the middle of nowhere, the brunette would usually freak out and panic, but the serene and solemn look of the place made her feel at ease, as if something good was about to happen. And yes, something good really did happen…

After uttering a short prayer in the chapel, Mai felt someone's presence behind her, so she turned around, only to see him. "Naru…"

"…"

"Why are you here?"

"I was roaming around, and my feet just brought me here. I think the locals don't know this place as well…"

Mai unknowingly shed tears of joy. She didn't know why, but she felt overwhelming happiness inside. "Thank you. Thank you for coming here.

Though he didn't understand why Mai was crying like that, Naru pulled her into a light embrace. "What a crybaby…"

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

"Naru, do you know the way back?" asked Mai.

"No."

"Oh, I see… Eh?! You don't know? Then how can we go back?"

"You don't have to worry. I'll figure it out. Just keep following me."

"But hey! We might get deeper and deeper into this forest. We can't simply guess where we're going!"

"I know we'll get out of here. I've never failed in anything I've tried to do."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. There's nothing that you can't do. Such a narci- OUCH!"

"Mai!" he swiftly turned back and saw Mai cut her ankle on a thorn on the ground that she didn't notice. Naru pulled out his handkerchief and tied it around her ankle to ease the bleeding. "You have to be taken to the doctor at once."

O-Ok…" To her surprise, Naru bent down and carried her on his back. "I- I can manage, you know, so you don't have to-"

"Come on. Don't be stubborn, ok?"

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

As soon as they returned, a physician quickly attended to her wound. Aside from the fact that Mai still couldn't walk or stand properly, it was nothing serious. Later that night, Arianne visited the brunette in her room.

"So how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Sorry for all the trouble…"

"That's nothing. I'm happy that it wasn't serious. How did you wound your ankle?" she asked changing their topic.

"I didn't see the thorn on the ground so…"

"And Adrian came to help?"

"Y-yes. We met at that place." Mai touched the diamond ring hanging around her neck, which didn't escape Arianne's notice.

"It's beautiful. Is it from your boyfriend? But if I remember correctly, you said you didn't have one." She said in a somewhat sarcastic manner. "Did he, perhaps, dump you?"

"Dump me?" a tear fell from her eye. "He left, but I know he'll come back to me. To dump me… that is impossible because we love each other. And this ring is proof of that…"

Arianne unthinkingly shed a tear. "Anyway, you should get dressed. There'll be a party at the dining hall so make sure you come. Onii-san is expecting you there." With a wave, she exited her room.

________________________________________________________________________

**Author's note: The next chapter is something to look forward to so I'm trying to update as soon as possible. By the way, Broken Vow is nearing its end. Thank you for supporting me. Please leave some reviews too.**


	15. Feelings

**Author's note: I know it almost looked like that I wouldn't be updating anymore so I'm sorry. I was really busy with school, but I'll update next week (most probably). Please look forward to it. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

Mai went to the dinning hall where an extravagant party was being held. Ladies came in their best gown, and men in their suit. She searched for Naru, Arianne or Seto, but neither of them was there. Then, a waiter came to her and said. "Ms. Taniyama? This is for you." He handed her a red rose and a letter. Before she could ask what they were for, the waiter had already vanished so she just opened the letter and read it.

_I know you don't like parties like this so I've prepared a simple one for you. Go to the garden and by the fountain you shall see my surprise. I'll be waiting._

_-Seto_

The brunette did as she was told so. Reaching the place where the said fountain was, Mai met eleven little girls clad in angel costumes. They stood in line before her and one by one gave her a red rose as they sang a very sweet song. The last girl blindfolded Mai and brought her to where Seto was. When Mai opened her eyes, she saw a simple dinning set up overlooking the sea at night. "Hi!" Seto greeted her.

"H-Hello… Seto, what's this? What's the occasion?"

"Questions later. Let's eat first."

"Alright," and they both sat down to eat.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

"Now give me the key." Arianne ordered the house keeper after handing her a considerable amount of money. She gave the key to the blond and hurriedly left. As soon as Arianne entered the room, she rummaged through the drawers and finally found what she was looking for, the ring. She immediately took it from its box and held it tightly on her hand. She cried hard for getting something very important to Mai. She cried hard, yet she thought she needed to do it for her own happiness. _If we weren't in love with the same man, I know you and I would have been great friends. I'm sorry, Mai. I've decided to not give up on Adrian... _With those final thoughts, she left the room.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

After a hearty laughter between them, an awkward silence followed. Seto's face went serious, and his eyes passionately stared at her. Felling uneasy already, she broke the silence. "You know you really surprised me. But what's the occasion? Did you win the lottery or what?" She jokingly said. "Come one, spill the beans!"

"I like you…" and along his confession was a colorful fireworks display by the night sky that he had also prepared. Mai was flabbergasted that she didn't know what to say. Seto had been so nice to her. However, she simply didn't feel the same way to him. "You don't have to answer right now because basically, I won't take any answer except for a _yes_ so…"

"But… I – "

"I'm sorry for surprising you like this!" His gaze met hers, and his face flushed then shades of red. In a Casanova's life, never he did feel so shy courting a lady nor run out of words to say. "I… don't know when or how did… this feeling start, but before I even notice it… I've fallen in love with you…"

"Thank you," was all Mai could say.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

Arianne stood at her room's balcony overlooking the sea. She could not stop herself from crying as she held the ring on her hand. She felt like a criminal to do such thing, but it couldn't be helped. In order to keep Adrian by her side forever, she had to get him from Mai. Suddenly, Naru came knocking at the door.

"Come in," she said and quickly hid the ring in her pocket. "Adrian, do you need something?"

"Are you feeling sick?" he asked concerned. "You didn't have the appetite to eat a while ago."

"Don't worry. I'm fine." She faked a smile. "It's just that onii-san is confessing to Mai tonight! I'm so excited! They make such a good couple so let's support them!!"

Hearing this, Naru unconsciously clenched his fist and felt like something stung his heart. He was hurt for some reasons which he didn't understand. The narcissist stood straight and silent while Arianne watched the site in horror that she tried to hide. She ran to Naru and embraced him fervently. "You know I'm pretty hungry already. Let's get something to eat," she said.

"Ok," he agreed and followed her exit the room.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

Seto happily escorted Mai to her room. "Tonight was great. Thank you so much," she casually said. Any awkwardness between them was already erased during their short trip to her room. They both wanted to retain friendship despite the situation they were in. "Good night!"

"Good night too and see you tomorrow morning…" He slowly walked away and she softly shut the door.

Mai plopped her body to the bed and sighed heavily. The day was like an alternation of stressful and delightful events, she thought. She then searched the drawer for her ring, but she was surprised to find out that it wasn't there. She looked for it in anywhere in her room she could think of. However, she found none. The next thing she did was to go outside and look for the ring, thinking that she could have accidentally dropped it somewhere. The ring was still nowhere to be found after Mai had searched for it until midnight. Giving up, Mai walked back to her room only to see Naru standing at her door. "Naru? What are you doing here?"

"I saw you. So you were really out… It's pretty late already," he remarked. He cursed himself for acting so stupid. He didn't even understand why he had to go and check her in her room.

"Since I'm not yet sleepy, do you want to drink?" She didn't wait him answer anymore and just dragged him to the bar. Naru watched Mai drank a bottle of wine until she obviously couldn't tolerate alcohol any further.

Taking the glass from her, Naru said, "You're drunk. Let's go. I'll take you back to your room."

"No! I'm not drunk. Trust me," she replied while filling another glass of wine. "Why don't you drink as well…"

"Mai, you – "

"The truth is I don't really drink. I'm only doing this because of my problem!"

"What's your problem?"

"You! Idiot!" She gulped the wine and continued, "Why don't you remember me?! Just exactly how long do I have to wait… Naru, Baka!"

Naru smirked. He hadn't heard anyone call him _baka_. "By the way, why were you out a while ago?"

Mai guzzled another glass and replied, "I was looking for my ring… I looked… and looked everywhere, but I couldn't find it. Did you see it by any chance?"

"No and I don't even know what it looks like. You can search for it tomorrow, but right now you need to go back to your room already." Naru stood up and readied himself to carry her.

"Of course you don't know! When it comes to me you always don't know! Even though… that ring… is from – " and Mai finally drifted to sleep.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

Naru gently laid Mai on her bed. He sat beside her and momentarily stared at her sleeping face. "That ring must be truly important to. I hope it finds its way back to you…" he softly said before leaving her room.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry for the long wait, but anyway thank you for reading it. Please leave some reviews. And Merry Christmas to everyone!!!**


	16. A Need to Know

**Author's note: Sorry for the long wait, guys!!! Here's chapter 16 finally! I think I'll be able to update more frequently now since it's already school vacation. I just hope I won't be too busy for my high school graduation though. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. **

* * *

Despite the headache, Mai woke up early to report her lost ring to the resort manager. The manager promised to help her return the ring as soon as they found it. Then, Mai took a leisure walk along the beach to think over some things. She was already tired of waiting, tired of crying. Before, Mai didn't care if she had to wait a life time for Naru to come back, but now, she wasn't sure anymore of whether to still hope or not. She started to think twice if she and Naru were really meant for each other after all that happened; that, perhaps, this was destiny's way to separate them.

"Here you are, Mai! I've been looking for you," Seto exclaimed, walking towards her.

"I just went out to get some fresh air…" replied Mai.

"Come one, let's eat breakfast. Arianne and Adrian are waiting for us."

"O-ok."

They ate at the resort's fancy restaurant which served them delicious Filipino cuisine like Chicken Adobo, Kare-Kare and Sinigang.

"Mai, are you feeling sick? You've been quiet the whole time," Arianne commented.

Slightly startled, the brunette smiled and said, "No, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"By the way," Naru butted in. "How's your ring? Have you reported it to the management?"

"Y-yeah. Early this morning…"

"Oh my gosh!" Arianne acted surprised. "Ring?! The one you're hanging around your neck?!"

"Yes."

"How clumsy of you, Mai! Where could have you dropped it?"

"I don't know. I have searched everywhere already…"

'Why don't we help Mai look for it? We'll have a bigger chance to find it with the four of us," Seto proposed only to receive his sister's refusal.

"That's go-"

Arianne cut Naru and said, "Gomen! Gomen! Adrain and I have already planned things for today, and we're also visiting the town! I'm really sorry, Mai. I hope you'll find your ring soon."

"No, it's abosolutely fine, Arianne. I don't want to trouble either of you, guys. I can manage by myself so go on and have fun!"

"You're so understanding, Mai… That's why I really like you! Don't worry too much, ok? You need to enjoy this vacation as well!" Arianne stood up. "Let's go, Adrain! See you later then, Onii-san, Mai!" and the two left.

"Well, it looks like only the two of us are-"

"Seto, no need. But I thank you for offering your help. You should go and have fun as well."

"I don't think I can do that. How could I have fun all by myself?" Seto grinned. "I'll tell you my plan. Let's search for your ring 'til lunch, then, let's spend the afternoon to tour this place. Will that do!?"

"I guess you're right!" Mai cheerfully agreed.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

"Adrian! Adrian! I'm ready. Let's get going," Arianne knocked at his door. Shortly after, he came out wearing a displeased face. "What's wrong?"

"Could you give a little sympathy to your friend? Mai lost something important to her. As her friend, you should have acted more concerned."

"It's not my problem anymore."

"The problem is you're not being yourself. You're not the Arianne I know anymore…" Naru finally blurted what he wanted to say all along though he knew she might get hurt of his words.

"And what about you? You think you haven't changed? You are not the Adrian I know! You used to tell me everything, but now you keep hiding so many things from me."

"This isn't going anywhere. I neither want to argue with you in the corridor nor disturb the other guests."

"No…" Arianne retorted softly. "Why? Why are you being like this? Am I not important to you?"

"I'm telling you all the things necessary for you to know. What else do you want?"

"Then why won't you tell me the whole story about when you and Mai spent a night together, when you two got lost in the woods and why you are the first to know about her lost ring?"

"Is that you have wanted to tell me all this time?"

"Yes… Yes, Adrian. I need you to tell me everything or else I'll go crazy just by thinking about those things!" She then cried all her tears. Naru could only close the gap between them with a passionate embrace, followed by a number of sweet kisses.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

The couple enjoyed touring the town, visiting ancestral houses and tasting the local delicacies. A small figurine of a man and a woman facing dramatically facing each other displayed in an antique shop's window caught Arianne's eyes. They entered, and Adrian talked to the shop owner about buying the said figurine.

"What a very good choice, ma'am," the owner remarked in English which Arianne didn't quite understand. "You see, this figurine," he picked it out from the display rack and continued, "has been handed down from generation to generation of once a very influential family in this small town during the Spanish colonization in the Philippines. This was passed down to the first newlyweds of the family for they believed this symbolizes the harmony and love of the couple. However, if this figurine breaks, it signals the end of their relationship."

"You don't expect us to believe that, do you?" Naru replied. "Quite a story for a small figurine."

The owner laughed. "People nowadays have really changed. They won't believe in something without any scientific explanation."

"Can we get the figurine already?" Naru was getting a little annoyed of the talkative shop owner.

"Oh, sorry. My bad," he laughed again as he wrapped the figurine and put it in a black box. "Tell your beautiful girlfriend that she has to take care of this." With that, they stepped out of the shop, and Arianne insisted Naru to translate everything he and the owner talked about while walking back to the resort.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

Naru and Arianne spent the afternoon in her room. She had been interrogating him about his life the whole time, and more surprisingly the narcissist didn't get annoyed answering all her questions. They sat comfortably on a couch as she asked him.

"Tell me about your family… your parents, your sister…"

"Mom was kind and loving, but she passed away after I graduated high school. Dad was a good father to me that's why I hated to know he died four years ago, and I couldn't remember," Naru scowled, recalling his late parents. "Nee-san, she got married soon after she finished her degree and moved to States with her husband. There's nothing interesting about my family…. Oh I have a twin older brother by the way, but he's not that important."

"Don't say that! He's your brother. Where is he? I haven't seen him at all."

"He died in a plane crash when he was 16. Though I hated him, I never wished him to suddenly leave us."

"That's only natural. Of course, he's family."

"I know in my head that I hate Gene, but for some strange reasons I don't feel it in my heart. How I wish I can have all my memories back already. I don't like this kind of feeling…"

Noticing his pain, Arianne changed the topic to something she had been dying to know – girls in Naru's life. "So tell me honestly how many girlfriends you have had? Don't worry. I won't get jealous, angry or anything."

"I didn't have a girlfriend until you. But women dying to be my girl were everywhere."

"Funny,' she sarcastically replied. "That can't be true!"

"But, it is true…"

"Then, am I also your first love?' the atmosphere suddenly became quiet and serious. It was too late when Arianne realized how thoughtless her question was. With this way, she might only make him remember Mai.

"Sh-She already had someone she loved so I didn't hope already. I knew I had feelings for her for quite a long time. However, even after her man left him, I didn't find the courage to pursue her." Seto's sister didn't utter a word and just looked at Naru with a sad expression. "You said you wouldn't get jealous."

"Oh, I'm not! I… I mean what about now?"

"Hey! Even though I don't know how I stopped liking her, I know that I don't like her right now. Please stop asking questions that'll only make you feel uneasy."

"I'm sorry…"

Naru sighed, leaned towards Arianne and hugged her tightly.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

The moon and the stars shone brightly in the sky as Seto and Mai walked along the beach. In spite of their efforts, they still got no luck on finding it. Their afternoon was enjoyable though. They tried a few fun activities that the resort offered them and had a great time.

"You didn't forget that I told you 'I like you' right?" asked Seto out of the blue. "And that I will wait for your 'yes' and won't give up even though you say 'no'."

"Seto, you've been so kind to me. However, you won't want me to say 'yes' just because of gratitude, right? You're not difficult to love."

"Then, why? Is there also someone else you're also waiting for?"

"Yes," she answered firmly. "But I'm not so sure if he's still coming… And nothing will happen if both of us will wait so-"

"We just have to move forward."

"You don't know the story. Seto, you don't know anything about me!"

"That's why tell me the things I need to know… so I'll know how to make you happy!"

* * *

**Author's note: Thank you for reading!!**

**If you're interested to know:**

_**Kare-Kare**_** is made of peanut sauce with a variety of vegetables, stewed oxtail, beef, and occasionally offal or tripe. (This is my favourite!)**

_**Sinigang**_** is soup or stew characterized by its sour flavor.**


	17. Retreival

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.

Seto pulled in front of Mai's house and assisted her carry her luggage. He immediately saw Naru and Mai's wedding portrait hanging at the living room; a couple more hung near the stair case. He felt sorry for her once more. Holding on to him and not knowing how and when to let go would surely ruin Mai's life, he thought. After a few minutes Mai went out of the kitchen and served him a cup of tea.

"I couldn't entirely believe you until I saw these pictures. All this time… for so long… How can you endure all the pain?"

"You know looking at these pictures sometimes makes me smile every time I feel sad and crying." Seto could only look at her with all sympathy. "Gomen. Gomen. That was a stupid thing to say after all. Please forget it."

"In a month's time, I'm planning on moving to China to manage our branch there… What do you think of coming with me?"

"China? But, I don't have anything to do there."

"I think China is a good place for you to start a new life where nobody knows you, where you can forget your past and_ him_." He held her hand and continued, "I really want to help you find your life again. I know he's important to you and so you are to me. I will surely make you happy if you just go with me."

"I don't know if I can do this…"

"Yes, you can. Please, Mai, think about this."

"I will. Thank you so much for being so nice to me."

'I should be more thankful for telling me everything and for trusting me..." He leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead before leaving.

----------ooo000ooo----------

A warm bath made Mai feel better as it always did. She then plopped herself on the bed and gave things a thought. Living abroad never entered her mind, but moving on did. Maybe going with Seto was a right thing to do, she thought. After all, there was no reason to stay and to wait for someone who wouldn't come back anymore; even if he did, someone else was already staying by his side. Mai grew tired of thinking how hopeless she was and during these times, the music box given by Naru's mother gave her comfort. It reminded her all the joyful memories she had.

While listening to the music being played, Mai started to return her clothes to the closet. Then, she saw Naru's handkerchief. "Guess I have to return you to tour owner…" Somehow the thought of seeing Naru again made her smile.

----------ooo000ooo----------

"Good morning and welcome back, manager!" Yuki cheerfully greeted Mai as she entered the shop. "I hope you enjoyed your vacation!"

Mai flashed a smile. "Thank you for taking good care of the shop while I was away. You've worked hard." Mai then proceeded to her working area while her assistant watered the plants displayed. "Yuki-chan, what do you think of managing this flower shop?"

"Manager, are you serious?! I have yet to learn so many things so I don't think I can do that."

"I'm thinking of selling this shop and instead of selling it to someone else, I want you to take it. Don't worry. You can pay in installments."

"You're so kind, manager, but I don't understand. Why would you sell your shop?"

"I'm not so sure for now though. I'm planning to leave for China. Seeing how dedicated you are to your work, I think you deserve to have your very own shop."

"Thank you very much, manager!" Yuki bowed gratefully to the brunette. "I'm so much indebted to you."

----------ooo000ooo----------

Mai went to Naru's office at about 7 in the evening when almost all of the employees in the building had already gone home to prevent anyone from recognizing her as his girlfriend. She didn't want to create any unnecessary rumors spreading around. Also, she knew how workaholic Naru was so Mai was sure that he was still in his office.

"Mai, what are you doing here?" he was happy to see her, but a terrible headache was preventing it to be seen in his face.

"I- I came here to give this back," and she placed the handkerchief on his table. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to return it immediately."

"It's fine. It's not like I don't have any other ones," he smirked. "But I appreciate the effort of bringing it all the way here."

"Making fun of me again, aren't you?"

"Not really."

"Anyway, I have given your handkerchief back to you so I'll be taking my leave. Goodbye." Suddenly, he pulled her back when she was about to turn away. Then, unexpectedly, she slipped herself, falling on the marble floor with her on top of the narcissist.

Neither Mai nor Naru stood up and instead, the stared at each others' eyes. Their faces were just inches apart as they felt each other's breathing and heartbeat. Mai's mind went blank. Thinking of nothing, she touched her lips to his for several seconds. Just before she would part hers with his, Naru started to kiss her back passionately. They lip locked until they were catching for their breath. The two was about to engage in a next batch of sweet kisses when Mai came to her senses and felt his abnormal temperature. "Naru, you have fever!!" Mai exclaimed and quickly rose to call for help. However, craving for more, Naru stopped her and kissed her hungrily. At first, thinking of his condition, Mai resisted, but she gradually gave in to the pleasure. She longed for this. They kissed fervently for a few more minutes, and then Mai wouldn't ignore his fever anymore.

"We need to stop…" He pretended not to hear her and leaned towards her to continue the kiss. "Naru, no. I have to go and call for help. Your fever is too high."

"Mai… Don't tell me… y-you didn't like it," he managed to somehow give her a chaste kiss.

She inevitably blushed all shades of red and said, "O-of course, I li-liked it… Bu-but, we gotta stop. You need to go to the hospital. Wait for me here…"

"That's good to hear…" he smiled before losing consciousness.

----------ooo000ooo----------

Naru's temeparature had gone down, but he was still sleeping on the hospital bed. The doctor said it wasn't serious, and Mai could relax. Blushing every time she recalled their heated kiss, the brunette sat beside him and waited for him to wake up. "Why did you kiss me back? Why?" She softly asked, holding his hand.

"ADRIAN!!" Arianne literally smashed the door open and ran to Naru's side opposite to Mai's.

Mai swiftly let go of his hand and said, "His fever has gone down so there's nothing to worry about."

"I see… that's good," she sighed in relief. "Thank you for bringing him to the hospital. Now that I'm already here, there's really no need of you to be here. I mean you can go home and rest. You must be tired yourself."

Mai wanted to stay, but she just scowled and agreed to her. "Alright. I'll be going then."

"Oh, wait a second, Mai! May I know why you are with Adrian?"

"I went to Naru's office to return him his handkerchief."

"Somehow I am uneasy and bothered every time I see you and Adrian together when I am not around. I can't really explain this feeling, but I hope you understand."

"So you're basically telling me to stay away from him a bit."

"I really hope so… I'm sorry. Please understand. I know I'm being unreasonable, but-"

Mai was suddenly silenced. She didn't know if she would be able to do what Arianne had requested.

"Mai? You can, can't you?"

"D-Don't worry. I… I understand you… Well then, I'll be going. Goodbye," Mai gave a curt nod and exited the room.

----------ooo000ooo----------

Naru was seeing his own self before him. He was playing his piano with a young woman. Indeed, they were having fun. Then, he was magically transported to a beach in Okinawa where he saw his self and the same woman enjoy playing with the water. Soon, he was at his dad's funeral and, he saw the same woman who was saying goodbye to him for good. It hurt to see that scene again. Not long, Naru found himself at a crowded plaza where he and the young woman were kissing passionately after a year of separation. Finally, he was in his car, driving in a bad weather. He accidentally dropped the diamond ring that he had especially made to order for the woman he wished to spend eternity with. Just after he had picked it, a very bright light blinded him and BANG!!! Before Naru could open his eyes, his memories came rushing to him. He at last figured out that that young woman was…

"MAI!" Naru had regained his consciousness. He had been asleep the whole day. Lin was the only one in the room.

"Young master, Kannagi-san just left for a moment to buy some drink. She'll be back right away. And if I'm not hearing the wrong name, Mai-sama was the one who brought you to the hospital. However, she has not come until now."

Naru stood up and walked to the window few step away. Nothing was much of a change in Tokyo than what he had thought so. "Lin."

"It has been a long time. Welcome back, young master."

"You haven't changed at all."

"Things won't be easy from now on."

The narcissist smiled. "Ah."

**Author's note: I hope you liked it. I'm sorry it took me long to write this chapter. The story is nearing its end like I think there'll be 3 or 4 chapters remaining. Thank you for reading. Please leave some reviews. ^^**


	18. Choosing

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.

Mai was surprised to see Naru's car parked at the mansion's driveway. He was at last discharged from the hospital after three days. She hadn't seen him for a while due to Arianne's request. She, at first, faltered to enter, thinking that she would somehow betray her friend's trust. Nonetheless, Mai still came in as the anticipation to see Naru doing fine was stronger.

There, she found him lying on the sofa, sleeping soundly. Mai quietly sat beside him and enjoyed staring at the narcissist. "You're really handsome… too handsome," she softly said. "I'm glad you're alright now. Your fever was too high that you even k-ki-ki… did that kind of thing." Embarrassed, Mai flushed like a tomato. "Anyway, rest here for a while. I still have to clean the mansion," she smiled and got up to start.

"What? Where did the mansion's care taker go? He's the who should be doing the cleaning, not the owner."

"Eh?! Naru, you're awake?!"

"The whole time," he smirked.

"So y-you heard everything?!"

"Every. Single. Word. 'You're really handsome… too handsome. I'm glad you're alright now. Your fever was too-"

"Enough already! Stop teasing me."

"Come on. Don't be angry." Mai swore she saw him smirk the second time. He was obviously having fun teasing her. "So now answer my question. Why are you the one cleaning the mansion?" Mai already started dusting the cabinets and drawers in the living room.

"Well, the care taker got in an accident and was hospitalized. He'll be back in a month, but I can't afford to leave the mansion all dirty so I'll be his substitute for a while."

"It seems like you are enjoying it."

"Of course! Taking care of someone or something dear to you is very rewarding. Don't you know?"

"You've been keeping the mansion for years when you know it'll cost you a fortune if you just sell it." Naru wondered how long it needed to take for her to see the obvious.

"There's no way I'm selling this mansion!! It holds such precious memories –" Mai was suddenly stopped from wiping the center table. _How could Naru remember that I own this mansion? Could it be…_

The narcissist walked to her and hugged her from the back. "Mai," he whispered to her ear. "I missed you."

"Baka!" exclaimed Mai, crying out of joy. "Since when did you get your memories back?"

"Since our kiss," his reply sent electricity down through her body.

Mai turned around to face him and said, "Thank you for remembering me just before I find the will to stop waiting for you anymore…" With that, Naru leaned down and kissed the brunette passionately. There was no word to describe the bliss they were feeling during those minutes.

----------ooo000ooo----------

Mai and Naru spent the whole afternoon together. They went to different places and had all the fun they could have. Time flew so fast that soon it was already midnight.

"Thank you for today, Naru! I'm so happy!"

"I know there's something bothering you the whole time though." He knew what it was. "Arianne."

Mai's face saddened. "There should be a way not to hurt her."

"The best way is to tell her everything directly as soon as possible."

"Directly?! That's… cruel. Arianne has done nothing wrong to deserve such pain. She loves you so much."

"I'm very aware of that that's why I am telling everything to her. Directly." Mai knew how hard the situation for Naru. It was obvious just by the look in his raven eyes.

"Alright if that's what you say so. We won't be completely happy if there'll be anyone suffering because of us. Why do problems keep coming one after another?"

"I'll take care of this. Don't worry," giving her a reassuring smile, he embraced the brunette tightly. He would do whatever it takes to never leave this girl's side again.

----------ooo000ooo----------

Arianne's morning was extra cheerful than usual. This didn't go unnoticed by her family as they sat down and ate their breakfast.

"What's the occasion? You look so happy," asked her grandfather. "Am I missing something here?"

"Ojii-sama, tell me honestly, what's your impression of Adrian? Do you like him?"

"A fine man, I say. His company has been doing a great business."

"Uh-huh. And how about marriage? What do you think about it?"

"Marriage is not just a union of two people, but of two families." The old man raised an eyebrow to her granddaughter. "I think I already know where this is going. He had propose to you?"

"No. At least, not yet. You see, ojii-sama, I'm planning to open up this topic to Adrian. Well, because there's no other way we're heading to, but marriage."

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" said Seto, much to her sister's annoyance.

"Do you fully understand what you're up to this time?" the chairman wore a very serious look. "Marriage is something you have to think about thoroughly unless you want to regret it in the end."

"I really love Adrian, and I think it's him. Oh, come on, ojii-sama…"

"Well, I guess as long as you two get married, it doesn't matter who proposes first. Right? There you go; you have my blessings." Delighted, Arianne embraced the chairman who was truly happy for her.

----------ooo000ooo----------

After breakfast, Arianne happily went back to her room to call Naru. She was about to dial his number when Naru suddenly called. "Hello, Adrian? Why do you call?"

Naru was a bit taken back to hear her in such a good mood. Knowing that he would surely make her cry at the end of the day, he scowled and felt sorrier. _Mai was right_, he thought. _She didn't deserve such pain._ "Before you wished that we can go together to an amusement park, didn't you? I'm planning to make your wish come true today."

"Really? What about work?"

"The company won't stop business even without me for a day."

"So basically, you are asking me on a date."

"And I also have something to tell you."

"Me too. There's something I want to tell you as well."

"Alright. See you later then," and they both hung up.

----------ooo000ooo----------

Arianne certainly enjoyed dating at the amusement park with Naru though she constantly needed to be aware of random girls' eyes lingering on her undeniably good looking boyfriend. They were jealous on how the couple looked so fit for each other. Then, they finally went back to the Kannagi mansion. The two decided to take a short stroll at the mansion's garden.

"Did you have fun today?" asked Naru. He was gently holding her hand to his for the last time as they walked.

"Of course! Where do you think should we go next time? You know maybe we should go to somewhere more private or where there are less people 'cuz it's like all the girls are looking at you," she turned to Naru only to see his bothered expression. "Are you alright? Are you not feeling well or anything?"

"Nope. I'm fine."

"By the way, you had something to tell me, don't you? What is it?"

"You also have something to tell right? Go ahead."

"No, you go first. Mine will surely be a very long conversation," she replied excitedly. She had no idea what was to come.

"There won't be next time anymore. This day will be the last." Arianne was all of a sudden confused. "Let's break up."

Finally, those words. There was silence as she tried to comprehend what he had just said. "D-did I just hear right? D-did you just say… break up?" Her voice was shivering.

"Yes," was his answer. Naru continued to gaze straight into her emerald eyes. She knew he meant his words. "My memories… I've got them all back… And I finally remember who Mai is in my life."

"N-n-no… I don't want to hear this! I won't!!" Arianne covered both her ears with her hands. "I'm hearing nothing…"

"Arianne, stop this!" He pulled her hands away her ear. "You have to listen." Naru then started to explain. "Before the car accident, I was suppose to ask Mai to marry me. We've been through a lot, and I was at last sure that she's the woman I wanted to spend eternity with. Then, you came. Unexpectedly. I was really happy being with you, I swear."

"H-ha…happy? Then, what's this?!"

"Believe me. When I got my memories back, I tried to forget Mai. I tried to… only think of you! However, no matter what I do, my feelings for Mai haven't and will never change…"

"So you are choosing her over me. Is that it? Now that you remember Mai, I am nothing to you already? You're throwing me aside… just like this?" Tears inevitably started to flow from her eyes.

"I don't want you to cling onto a relationship that isn't going anywhere."

"This is just so… unfair!!"

"I know… I know… You can hate me as much as you want. I'm very sorry," Naru mentally cursed himself. _Why was a certain field in life called love be so complicated?_

"B-But you said… you said you won't leave me no matter what. You promised me!! You promised!!"

Naru clenched his fist tightly. He hated himself for hurting her. "This time… I can't keep my promise. I need to break it."

"No. No way…" Arianne calmed down. "I know of all things you hate breaking your words and promises. Don't worry, Adrian. I won't allow you do something you really hate. You won't leave me. Because. I won't let you leave me."

----------ooo000ooo----------

Arriane slammed the door closed. She was obviously in a foul mood. Seto saw her, and he knew immediately its cause. "What are you planning to do now?"

"Onii-san, do you know what is our current situation right now? Adrian and Mai…"

"I know," he sighed and comfortably sat on the sofa. "Mai told me everything this afternoon."

"And you're acting fine and relaxed?"

"After we came back to Japan, I asked Mai to go with me to China. I thought that I could help her move on and that… we have a chance. But, it seems that I'll be going alone."

"Are you giving up? You like her, don't you?"

"I already did everything I could do and gave the best I could give. For I have tried until the very end, I am now able to let her go."

"Fine. Do as you please. But I'm not giving up on Adrian…"

Author's note: I have to admit that I enjoyed writing this chapter. Thank you for reading and please leave some reviews.


	19. An Unannounced Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

"Thank you for coming today, Mai," Arianne forced a smile as the brunette took a seat across her. Arianne had invited her to lunch at a fancy looking restaurant. Mai was aware of her real intentions, but she still came, thinking that they needed a talk once and for all.

Mai felt rather uneasy being with the Kannagi princess. She didn't know how to start up a good conversation with her. "How have you been doing?" _What a lame one_, she thought.

"Gomen. Right now, I can't exactly say I'm fine. Anyway, why don't we order first." Arianne called the waiter who promptly took their orders.

The silent atmosphere grew more uncomfortable and unbearable for Mai. She definitely had to voice what she wanted to say. "Arianne, I know you didn't just call me for lunch."

"Well, that's pretty given." The waiter came back and served their orders. "Indeed, I want to talk to you about Adrian and other things concerning the three of us."

"I'm sorry. You've suffered a lot. If I can just turn back time, I'll change the past so that no one will get hurt anymore," a tear escaped her eye. "I'm so… sorry…"

"For me, I don't want to turn time back because… it has given me someone who I won't have if I change the past," her lips showed a delightful smile. "iIn fact, I called you for this reason, Mai."

"What do you mean?" asked Mai, quizzical.

"I hope you'll keep this a secret between the two if us for a while." Then, she gently caressed her tummy. "I'm pregnant! Adrian and I are soon to be parents!"

It seemed the end of the world for Mai. She was utterly speechless as her brain tried to digest her words.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't be this happy in front of you."

"Does Naru know this already?"

"Not yet. I want to surprise him." Arianne was intrigued by Mai's reaction. _Couldn't she act more shocked? Maybe she needed to put more oil into the flame_. "However, I'm really worried right now. I don't want to raise my child alone. Without a father."

Mai was taken back.

"Mai, you were orphaned at a young age, right? You surely understand the feeling when you're not with your parents or either one of them. And I also lost my parents. I wouldn't want my child to suffer the same misery. You know what I mean…"

"What do you want me to do then?"

"I need Adrian back, not for me, but for our child. Please understand, Mai. Please." She stared to pour all her tears out. "_We_ need Adrian…"

"By saying that, it's as if there's no other way, but for me to disappear from your lives. Forever." Mai still tried to control her tears. "You know I think we can still – "

"I was ready to finally accept the fact that Adrian and I can never be, but this happened. I'm so sorry…"

"Give me some time to think about this. Right now, I really don't know what to do…" Mai stood up and walked away with a blank expression. _Was fate this much against Naru and her?_

On the other hand, Arianne cried silently for her friend as she realized how selfish she had been for one man, for love.

**-ooo000ooo-**

Mai spent the whole night to about what Arianne had told her. She held a family photo taken when she was 8 years old and stared at it. Her parents died a long time ago, yet it still brought her tears every time she missed them. She always dreamt of a complete family.

The brunette certainly understood her friend's situation. Arianne, like her, longed for a complete family, and in no grounds that Mai would stop her from having one.

She wiped her tears with her hands as she made up her mind. "This is the right thing to do, Mai," she talked to herself. "You can't take away an innocent child's happiness."

The next morning, Mai met up with Arianne in a café near her flower shop to tell her her decision. "I… have decided to… leave Naru."

Arianne's tension vanished as soon as she heard Mai's decision. She didn't expect for Mai to give up so easily. Thankful, Arianne embraced the brunette cheerfully as if she was the winner of a certain contest and Mai, the runner-up. "Thank you so much! I don't know how to repay you.

"I have one favor to ask, Arianne."

"What? Anything for you."

"Give me some time to be with Naru." Wondering if Mai meant her words, Arianne's eyebrows twitched a little. "A week is enough. I want to bring happy memories along with me when I leave Japan."

"No problem. I won't tell anything to Adrian until then."

**-ooo000ooo-**

Mai came back to her shop crestfallen and far from the cheerful mood every time she went to work. "Manager, are you not feeling well?" asked her assistant, Yuki.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Yuki-chan, remember what I've told you before? About this shop."

"Hai! If you'll just ask, I have already told some of my friends about the flower shop. They are really interested to become my partners in running the business."

"You seem very excited, Yuki-chan. If that's the case, I'll quickly arrange the papers to sell the flower shop to you and your friends."

"Thank you very much, manager!" Yuki bowed deeply in gratefulness to her.

**-ooo000ooo-**

Mai busied herself in preparing to leave the country for three consecutive days. There were a few things left uncompleted which her lawyer would be taking care of. Nevertheless, she was all set to fly.

She didn't plan to just suddenly disappear from Naru's life. She wanted to show and to let him feel her love for him for the last time. Mai convinced Naru to spend the weekend with her in the province where Masako and her mom lived. It was a beautiful and peaceful village in the country side.

After a short nap to relax from their long trip, Mai and Naru went to the beach. Like always, Mai played with the sea waves, chasing after them when they depart the shore and running away from them when they come back. It looked really stupid at first, but seeing Mai had fun, Naru would watch her adoringly.

The sun was setting when Mai ended her little play, and as what Naru had expected, her legs were aching from exhaustion. "My legs… They're so tired already. Ouch…" she complained as she massaged them.

"It will get dark soon so we need to go back."

Mai happily extended her arms to Naru who already knew what she wanted. "Please…"

Naru sighed before giving her a ride on his back and walked home. It felt nostalgic for the two of them. "Ne, Naru. Do you remember this scene? Back in Okinawa…"

"Yes, except for the thing that you've gotten heavier," he teased.

"Hey, I'm not that fat!" he exhaled a light laugh. "Naru, are you happy?"

"Yes, I am."

"I love you," said Mai who had a light shade of pink on her cheeks.

"I love you more…" Naru, under normal circumstances, wouldn't randomly blurt out these words, but an uneasy feeling made him do it. He felt the need to say them.

**-ooo000ooo-**

Everyone had gone to bed when Mai woke up to go to the comfort room. After she was finished, she saw her friend getting a drink from the fridge. "Oh, hi Masako!" She noticed that the raven haired girl's disappointed expression. "What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?"

"When do you plan to tell us about you leaving for Hawaii? Or are you even planning to tell it to us?"

"It's only for vaca - " she realized she couldn't fool her best friend. "How did you know about it?"

"I didn't mean to see them, but your bag fell so I picked up things inside it. Then, I saw your passport, your plane ticket and other important documents saying you sold your house, your car and the flower shop. You won't leave the country for no reasons. What's going on here exactly?"

With that, Mai decided to tell her everything.

**-ooo000ooo-**

The sun was rising when Naru woke up from his slumber. He looked around the house and realized no one was at home. He went to the second floor balcony and found Mai.

She quickly noticed his presence and turned around, "Ohayo, Naru! Masako and auntie went to the market early this morning. I bet you're hungry. Come on. I'll cook breakfast for us."

Then, he unexpectedly embraced her and planted sweet gentle kisses on her forehead, he cheeks, her nose and finally, on her soft lips. He kissed her fervently until they were both catching their breath. Next, Naru made trails of kisses all over her face, her collar bone and her shoulder. He slipped his fingers into the spaghetti straps of her dress as Mai started undoing his shirt's buttons. They managed to enter her room without breaking contact, laid on her bed and spent the morning in uncontrollable passion and bliss.

**-ooo000ooo-**

The night was cool and stars shone brightly in the night sky as the couple sat and watched them from the balcony.

"I had fun these weekends. It's too bad that we have to go back tomorrow," stated Mai.

"Why? Do you want to stay a bit longer here?"

"I wish we'd stay like this forever," said Mai softly to herself.

"What did you say?"

"Ah! Look at that! A shooting star," Mai pointed out to the sky. _I wonder if my wish made it in time._ "I'll just go and get something to drink."

When Mai got back, Naru had fallen asleep on his chair. She walked to his side and kissed his cheek lightly as a tear escaped her eye. "Farewell… I'm glad I have the chance to say this to you…"

**-ooo000ooo-**

Naru and Mai arrived at Narita airport at 10 in the morning. With her saying that she could go home by herself, Naru left and drove to his office. After a few hours, the plane heading to Hawaii which Mai had boarded finally took off.

**Author's note: Waaahhh, finally, it's finished! I hoped you enjoyed my story. (Nah, I'm just joking!) Anyway, thank you for reading and please leave some reviews. I get motivated to write every time I read them. I think the next chapter will be the last one, but I'm not sure. Thank you for all of your support! ^^**


	20. Compromise

It was never Mai's habit to not answer calls from Naru no matter how busy she was. Curious of her strange behavior, he went directly to her house after work that afternoon. A "FOR SALE" sign, hanging on the gate, welcomed Naru. He also saw her lawyer talking to a man who appeared as someone interested in buying the house.

"Well. I will just give a call, Ida-san. Good bye." and the man left.

"What's going on here? Mai is selling her house?" asked Naru as he walked towards her lawyer.

"Davis-san, good evening," he casually greeted. "I was actually planning to see you tomorrow, but since you're here already, I might as well talk to you right now."

They went inside to continue their conversation. The house was still fully furnished, with just Mai's personal belongings gone. It was evident that Mai had left the house. "These are the things Taniyama-san left in my care to give you/" Ida presented him the music box Mai had indirectly received from Naru's mother, the Davis mansion title and a letter.

"Mai, Where is she?"

"I'm afraid she also said nothing to me. Taniyama-san instructed me a few things and after I'm done with those, so is my service to her."

**-ooo000ooo-**

_If you're reading this letter, I have probably left Japan. I apologize for not saying a proper goodbye though. The place I am right now is a nice one so please don't worry. I'll live a good life here that's why don't look for me anymore._

_You should have the music box and the land title by now. I'm giving those back to you. Help me tell your mother that I really love the music box. It has always enlightened my feelings every time I'm lonely. I'm sorry that I can no longer take care of the mansion, but I am very happy that I was once part of the family who live there._

_Thank you so much for everything. My only wish is that you'll live your life happily even without me._

_-Mai_

**-ooo000ooo-**

Mai safely arrived in Hawaii, and a close junior high friend, Kanoko, welcomed her at the airport. They had remained good friends even after graduation so Mai didn't have a hard time to ask for her help during her stay in Hawaii. Kahoko didn't know the whole story, but she wanted to support her old friend in starting a new life in a foreign land.

"You must be tired, Mai-chan. Don't worry. I'm sure you'll enjoy life here in Hawaii,' said Kahoko. "Gambatte ne."

"Hai! I'll do my best."

**-ooo000ooo-**

It was afternoon the next day when Arianne was able to confirm from Naru's secretary that he didn't go to work. A week had passed since her meeting with Mai so Arianne instantly figured out that the reason for his absence would be the sudden disappearance of the brunette.

She quickly drove to his place only to find his entire house in a mess as if a hurricane had passed by. She carefully walked in so as not to step onto any broken pieces of porcelain vas or glass and searched for Naru. "Adrian! Adrian!" she called out, but there was no reply.

Then, she reached his room on the second floor. It wasn't chaotic as his living room. However, there were several empty bottles of wine on the carpeted floor. "Adrian…" she tried to call him again. When it seemed that Naru wasn't in his room, Arianne was about to step out, but she noticed the slightly ajar door leading to the comfort room and went inside.

She immediately saw the bloody shattered bathroom mirror like someone had punched it with his bare hand. She could only stare at it in horror for she didn't realize Naru could go this far. She continued to walk further inside and as she turned to her left, she finally found him. Naru was lying unconsciously on the floor and of course, his fist was also bleeding. "ADRIANNN!"

**-ooo000ooo-**

Naru had not woken up for the passed two days, making his employees and some company stock holders worry. The rumors telling that he tried to commit suicide because of a girl spread like wild far, and this only ruined his image to them. The higher ups were pretty alarmed about this, leading them to suspect the narcissist capability to run the business properly. Soon, they visited him in the hospital to see his condition.

"Honestly, I never thought this would happen. For the president to be in this kind of situation… It's really shameful!" commented one of the share holders.

"He's young and lackes experience. If her ever does this kind of thing again, I won't hesitate to pull out my investments," another one said as he sighed in disappointment.

"Please take those words back," Arianne retorted. "Has Adrian done anything that wouldn't benefit the company? You can't simple judge his skills because he's in this state."

"And why can't we judge him? He probably doesn't realize that by doing that, he is losing the other board member's trust."

"Adrian did not try to commit suicide!" She denied and continued, "If that's true, then I shouldn't be here. Our relationship is going smoothly so there's no way those rumors are true. It was all an accident."

"Who would believe such a lame excuse," he smirked.

"The president can sleep here as long as he wants, but we can't guarantee him that the company will be as it was before." And they all left, leaving Arianne all pissed off with their attitude.

"You should stop running business with those nasty old mean! They only think of themselves and their money!"

"M-Mai…" Naru muttered, but loud enough for Arianne to hear. "Mai…"

"Even in your sleep, you are still calling her. But Mai is no longer here," she put his hand gently on hers. "The one who'll be by your side forever is… me. Adrian, it's me!"

**-ooo000ooo-**

When Naru gained his consciousness, he remained quiet and there wasn't much exchange of words between him and Arianne or his assistant, Lin. His recovery was rather quick and the moment after he got discharged from the hospital, he went to work.

Naru was aware of the growing distrust of the company shareholders. It was so much alike with what happened before - the affair he had with Madoka. This time he couldn't afford to lose his company after all the hard work he had done for it. Also, there were more than a hundred employees and their families who rely on his business.

A couple of investors had already taken their money out of the company. The passed six months had been crucial for them, almost having no profit at all. While searching for Mai all over the world and facing all the financial problems of the company, Naru gradually found peace and comfort by Arianne's side. She had always been there for him and worked earnestly to earn his affection back in which she succeeded.

**-ooo000ooo-**

"I want to hear your solutions and suggestions for our financial problem we've been having," Naru said as he started the meeting with the other five board members.

"President, I have the same suggestion as last time. Let's reduce our employees so that we can save with the salary expenses. We can also lessen our production."

"I don't think that'll still work, Takagi-san," replied another board member. "What we need are investors."

"Yes, but with our current situation, it's hard for us to even find one," another one butted in.

"Can I suggest something personal, president?" asked the youngest of them. The narcissist nodded in agreement.

"What about the Kannagi Enterprise?" Everyone turned to him. "With its money and power, it can definitely lift us from this crisis. If only Chairman Kannagi will invest, our problems would be solved."

"You're missing out something, Yamamoto-san. President's girlfriend is the Chairmans's granddaughter. A merging between to enterprises wouldn't be impossible if – "

"That's insane!" Knowing what he meant, Yamamoto cut him. "You can not mix business with perso – "

"Enough, you two," exclaimed Naru. "I will talk with Chairman Kannagi so until then, this meeting is adjourned."

**-ooo000ooo-**

Naru swallowed his pride to have such agreement with Chairman Kannagi. The chairman was at first hesitant with his proposal, but after realizing how his Arianne loved the narcissist, he agreed.

"Thank you very much, Chairman. I promise you that you won't regret merging with my company," he bowed in gratitude.

"I know you're one talented young man and doing business with you is not something I'd regret. What I only want from you is for you to make my granddaughter happy. I'm leaving her in your care."

"Yes, chairman."

**-ooo000ooo-**

Later that night, Arianne and Naru met up at the rooftop of his company building. That place offered quite a great view of the city from above and some fresh air. Naru found it comfortable and soothing every time he was deep in thought.

"I-I heard everything from ojii-sama, and I already told him that I agree with it."

"Are you sure? It's unfair for you. Moreover, I am marrying you with conditions. Are you fine with that?"

Arianne looked down and tried to hold her tears. "I admit that this is certainly not the kind of situation, I want to get married in. This is not my image of an ideal wedding, but I don't care about that anymore! As long as it's you, I'm fine with everything…"

"I like you to know that I'll still be searching for Mai even after we're married. Don't worry. I am not going after her. I just need to know how she is doing." He paused for a while and continued, "After that, I'll cut all ties I have with her. I'll repay your grandfather through you so I will live my day by your side. Will that do?"

"Y – yes!" she rushed to him and embraced him tightly. "I promise that I will be a very good wife and work hard everyday!"

**Author's note: No excuse to say… Sorry, really! Thank you for waiting and reading. The next chapter will be the last one. Don't miss it! Arigato! **


	21. Happiness

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.

Arianne started her day early to prepare for her engagement ceremony in the afternoon. She was excited and at the same time, nervous. Before she left her room for breakfast, she got Mai's ring from her drawer. "Today is a very special one for me… I'm sorry for being selfish. I really love Adrian, and I promise you that I'll make him happy." She hoped her feelings would reach Mai wherever she was.

The Kannagi princess then stepped out of her room, after keeping the ring in her bag, and met with her family to eat together. Her grandfather was particularly excited too for the event later, but his brother was silent the whole time. After they've finished eating, Seto talked to his sister at the garden.

"Now that you've got what you want, tell me where the hell is Mai?" he lowered his voice so as others not to hear what they're talking about. "At least, tell me why she suddenly vanished? What did you do to her?"

"This is not the time to talk about that, nii-san. And besides, I also don't know where she is. Get over her already, will you? Even if you find her, do you think she'll go with you? Mai can never return the feelings you have for her, and you just have to accept that!"

"Why don't you tell that to yourself… Can you enjoy a life with him?" Knowing their conversation was not going anywhere, Seto briefly left her.

**-ooo000ooo-**

Naru patiently waited for Arianne at the hotel's dining hall to finish dressing up as he greeted guests who were congratulating him. She seemed taking too long so he finally took a trip to her room. He found no one inside after searching the entire room. He then decided to leave already when he accidentally bumped Arianne's bag and caused it to fall and scatter the things inside. Bending down to pick up them up, Naru finally found the ring.

Naru couldn't think of any other ways on how it ended up in Arianne's bag. He remembered Mai lost it back in the Philippines, and Arianne must have stolen it from her. There was no other way to conclude it other than that so he angrily stormed out her room and left Arianne. The narcissist didn't care what others had to say. All he knew was that it was stupid and idiotic to be even thinking of being with Arianne for the rest of his life.

"Davis-san?" Masako who happened to be at the hotel's lobby as well called Naru.

"Hara-san, it's good to see you, but I'm a bit in a hurry so-"

"Adrian, wait! Where are you going? The ceremony's about to start." Arianne, looking all pretty in a red gown, came rushing to him.

"Oooohhh… It's nice to finally see the Kannagi princess," Mai's friend but in.

"Excuse me. But you are?"

"Hara Masako, a friend of Mai."

"Oh hello…." She felt awkward and uneasy seeing her.

"Is this the figure of someone who's supposed to be in her sixth month of pregnancy?" She gazed at Ariannes's slim body. Masako made Naru instantly grasp the whole conversation as well as the situation.

He didn't waste a second to even turn to Arianne, and continued to walk away.

"Adrian! Wait. Let me explain. Please…" She desperately called him while Masako quietly excused herself.

"I don't need your explanations." Naru got the ring from his pocket and showed it to her. "And neither for this."

"I beg you… Don't do this to me. I had no choice. I had to do it or else I'd lose you." She knelt down before him. "I will do everything, Adrian. Just don't leave me like this. I beg you. Please stay…"

Naru couldn't stand such scene and gently helped her stand up. His face was calmer now. "You don't have to be like this…"

"Adrian… I knew you'd forgive me. Let's head back to the hall, shall we?" She, wiping her tears off, embraced him tightly.

Slowly, he took her arms off him. "Sorry. I've got to go." With that, he finally left her.

**-ooo000ooo-**

Several minutes had passed when Seto went out to look for his sister and Adrian. He instantly found Arianne in the lobby lying on the ground with a blank face. "Arianne, what happened? Are you okay?" he worriedly asked.

"Nii-san, Adrian's…. gone…"

"What? Where did he go?"

"He's just gone for… good."

Tired from all the waiting, a few people started to step out of the hall and decided to go home. Arianne rushed to and tried to stop them. "I'm sorry, everyone. The ceremony is about to start. Please go back."

"But your fiancé…."

"Right. Right. I'm gonna go and get him. So please wait for a little while longer…"

"I'm sorry, everyone. The engagement is cancelled. We have wasted your time. Please go home safely." Seto turned to Arianne and said, "Let's go home, alright? A lot of things happened tonight. You must be tired…"

"NO! Like I said, I'd go and look for Adrian…" She then ran out of the hotel as fast as she could. It was too late when she noticed a speeding car was heading towards her.

**-ooo000ooo-**

(Three months later)

"Merry Christmas, ma'am." Mai cheerfully greeted as she handed the basket of flowers her costumer had bought. "Thank you for shopping. Come again!"

"Wow, Mai! You seem to be enjoying here today." Her friend, the flower shop owner, came back and noticed the brunette's unusual excitement

"Who wouldn't be in good mood when Christmas is just around the corner?"

She smiled at Mai and presented her a plane ticket. "It's almost a year now. Why don't you visit Masako and her mother for Christmas? You have not contacted them the whole time so I bet they must be worried about you…"

"I call them once in a while so-"

"Even if you don't show me, I know that you miss them so much. And besides, don't you think it's about time you face the one person you've been running away from?"

Mai shook her heard. "Not run away. I needed to leave him for everyone's sake. You know the whole story."

"Yeah. And I still couldn't believe that you could do that. You're just too kind and selfless."

She just smiled and replied, "Anyway, thank you for the tickets. I'll think about visiting Japan."

**-ooo000ooo-**

It was another busy day in Naru's office. Things were still tough, but with everyone's cooperation the company was recovering little by little. His phone rang, and to his surprise, Arianne was the one calling him. "Hello?" he casually said.

"Can we meet? I have something to tell you."

"Fine."

"Thank you. Then let's meet at the café near your office."

**-ooo000ooo-**

Naru came early and waited for Arianne. He hadn't seen her for a while. The last news he heard about her was that she was comatose for several weeks and just regained consciousness last week. He did visit her once or twice. After all, it was not like he despised her nor he thought that she deserved everything that happened to her.

Few minutes later, Arianne finally showed up. She sat on a wheelchair much to his surprise. Then, she signaled her maid to leave so that they could talk alone.

"Are you shocked?" She laughed a little. "I guess I'll be sitting here for a while until I get my legs back. I kind of damaged them on the accident, but I can walk after I've undergone therapies."

"I had not had the time to visit you so how are you?"

"I'm fine," she paused for a while and continued. "You know… I am really thankful to God that He has given me a second chance to live. I couldn't just die without apologizing to you, to Mai, and to everyone I've hurt. I'm sorry… Even though these two words are not enough to pay for the pain I've caused, I still want you to know my sincerity."

Naru went to her side and warmly hugged her. It felt grateful and at the same time, apologetic. Not holding the tears anymore, Arianned cried all her heart. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry… I was selfish and cared only for myself. I caused so much pain because I wanted to keep you to myself. I'm so… sorry…"

Releasing her, he wiped her tears and apologized to her. "We can blame no one for all of that has happened. All we can do is to ask forgiveness for causing each other's pain."

"And when you ask for forgiveness, you usually come with a peace offering, right?" She got a piece of paper from her bag and gave it to Naru. "I guess I'm better than you. See. I've found Mai quickly…"

"She's in Hawaii…"

"Are you shocked? I didn't expect that she'd be out of Japan too. Perhaps I was to mean to her. Seriously! That Mai… How could a person be too kind and selfless? Mai must have suffered a lot." Arianne's tears started to fall again. "That's why you should make her happy for the rest of your lives!"

"Thank you for everything. I also wish from the bottom of my heart that you'd live your life in happiness too…"

"Of course, I will! I'll live with my family and find the right guy for me." Smiling, they shook hands. They didn't know when they'd meet or if they'd ever meet each other again. What they were sure of was that when they could ever see each other again, they wouldn't be strangers to each other, but friends who had beautiful memories and a meaningful bond.

**-ooo000ooo-**

Mai went to the grocery to buy some of her favourite snacks. She always ate them while studying English and mostly to prevent her from falling asleep. She needed to master the language or else she'd never feel comfortable talking to the locals.

The brunette purposely used the long way back home. She wanted to stop by the river and just stay on the bridge while watching the water flow. It made her feel as if her worries were being washed away by the currents. She had been think of visiting Japan, but still a little hesitant about that.

Soon, she reached the place. As she was climbing the bridge, she saw a familiar figure from the other side. When Mai could finally clearly see the man's face, she was speechless and taken aback. She couldn't believe that Naru was just right in front of her.

Knowing that Mani would be frozen like a statue, Naru smirked and walked towards her. This silly girl left him and disappeared without any words. The narcissist wanted to scold her for easily believing in a lie and for not staying with him. However, he knew well enough that time was too precious just to waste it on lecturing Mai. Instead, he smiled and hugged her tightly. He missed her chocolate hair and eyes, her smell and her petty antics. He missed everything about Mai.

**-ooo000ooo-**

(2 years later)

Mai came home to the Davis mansion a little late than usual. It was a busy day at the flower shop that she needed to work overtime. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see the lights were off. Forming a path going to the garden, small while candles were arranged on the floor, and red and white rose petals were scattered everywhere. In the garden, a table for two was romantically set up. A violinist, a cellist and a pianist were playing a sweet melody.

"You're late. Is this the time a married woman should be going home?" Naru said with a cold face.

"Gomen. I was really busy in the shop." Not wanting to argue with her husband, Mai changed the topic. "By the way, Naru, what's the occasion? What are all these for?"

The brunette was pretty sure a vein momentarily popped out of Naru's forehead when she asked the question. "Taniyama Mai… Don't tell me you actually forgot what day is today."

"Today is…."

That was it. Pretty much irritated, Naru beckoned the maids to tidy things up.

"Wait, Naru! Of course I know. Today is our wedding anniversary. Don't be mad okay? I was only teasing you." Mai smiled brightly and embraced him in hope that he'd instantly forgive her.

"Taniyama Mai. You actually dared to –" Cutting Naru, Mai then suddenly kissed her husband. "Happy anniversary!"

Satisfied, Naru gave a small simper and invited his wife to sit down so they could start eating, but Mai prepared him a surprise as well.

"Naru… you're going to be a father…" she whispered to his ear.

**-ooo The End ooo-**

Author's note: Finally it's finished! Thank for all the support. Anyone of my reader who is an ELF? You'll know what I mean if you're one. ^^ Tell me your bias in your review. Hahaha Mine are heenim and sungmin. I can't choose between them.

Anyway, thank you for reading and please leave some reviews~


End file.
